Hatred's Prisoner
by OrcaPotter
Summary: The Renee Chronicles: Novel Two. Renee is kidnapped and no one knows where she is; Hogwarts now has to host every magical child in Britain, and Harry is loaded with more responsibilities than he can handle; while trying to figure out where Renee is. Ca
1. Chapters 1-4

A/N: Welcome to series two of the Renee Chronicles! Chapters 1-4 are here. Watch out for typos and such, but enjoy anyway!  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Renee!  
  
Chapter One: Storm of Evil  
  
  
Renee Springs has a rare talent that few witches and wizards possess. This talent was the reason why she was an American living in Britian, wearing a jacket in July. She had been ridiculed and picked on back home in Florida, and she took the opportunity to move to Britain to learn magic at the famous school known as Hogwarts. It was at Hogwarts, that previous school year, that she discovered that her talent was special and rare. She also discovered, at Hogwarts, that she had an Etam Luos, a soul mate.  
  
It was for her Etam Luos that she was in her backyard, using her talent for his birthday.  
  
"Keto, keep still!" Renee shouted, exasperated at the owl sitting on a low branch in front of her.  
  
Renee's talent, which even still she was shy to admit, was art.  
  
The snowy owl hooted sleepily, shifting to a new position.  
  
"If you keep moving, I won't finish this until Harry's 18!" She sighed.  
  
Renee's Etam Luos was no ordinary soul mate, he just so happened to be the world-famous Harry Potter. No one would have guessed, but the feelings that Renee had around him all through the last school year were telling her that she was meant to be with him. She did'nt know if Harry felt the same way, but it seemed they loved each other secretly from the start. When it was time to go home for the summer, parting with Harry was very hard, and it was then that she said she loved him. Afraid of his answer, Renee ran off before he could say a word. However, shortly afterwards, his owl brought her a note.   
  
I love you too.  
  
She read that letter everyday.  
  
They had written many letters to each other since, and each one she kept protected next to her other most cherished treasures.  
  
"Keto, we better go inside. It looks like rain." Renee gathered her art supplies and headed toward her house. She lived with her older brother, Timothy Springs, and they had moved into this small house not too long ago. When their parents came to visit them in Timothy's flat in London, they were not pleased. Insisting that it was not close enough to other magical people, they were soon moved to this small house in a town called Lyonberg. It was not too far from London, and not too out of the way from Timothy's job in the Ministry. After settling in, her parents left once more.  
  
"Looks bad." Renee muttered to herself as she brought things inside. It was growing real dark and the wind was picking up. Walking around to all the windows and doors, she made sure that each one was locked.  
  
Her brother was helping his boss, Mr. Weasly, with a secret mission in the Ministry. It involved Voldemort, she knew it. When Voldemort came back to power over a year ago, Mr. Weasly was promoted to help stop him. Timothy was his best assistant, and was promoted as well. This kept him away from home often, and he did not arrive until late into the nights. So Renee took care of housework and made her own meals.  
  
By the time Renee had checked everything, the rain began to pour. Ligtning flashed and the thunder shook the house. Keto, her owl, nestled on his perch inside Renee's room.  
  
"I hope it passes soon, I don't want Hedwig to be caught in this if Harry wrote me." She sat down on her bed and stared at her nightstand. Her cherished treasures gently displayed. An engraved box of colored pencils, a stack of letters, and a single rose; all from Harry. The rose was her most cherished of all, for it was a legendary rose. A December Rose. If a person gives one of these roses to someone they loved, and that person loved them back, the rose would last forever. They are rare, and only occur in December.  
  
BOOM BOOM!  
  
The thunder was more frequent and the rain pounded the roof. Renee's scented candles that lit her room flickered and Keto grew restless.  
  
"It's alright Keto, we got these in Florida all the time, remember? Central Florida is the lightning capital of the world you know." She stroked Keto's soft feathers, but he was still unnerved.  
  
BOOM CRASH BOOM!  
  
Renee jumped that time. Something in the front of the house crashed into something. As she tried to sooth her owl still, fear crept into her heart. Unaware, Renee began to shake. The room grew cold and damp, and some of her candles blew themselves out. A darkness seemed to overcome her, an evil darkness.  
  
"No..." She whispered.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oh no... no, please not him!" Renee was overwelmed with fear, sensing a great deal of negitive emotion emanating through the house.  
  
Voldemort had come for her.  
  
Panicking, Renee ran to her bedroom door and locked it.  
  
Oh yeah, that'll stop him. Renee thought to herself.  
  
Then her mind was filled with hatred, followed by an evil laughter that rang through her temples like a migraine.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Renee flung her window open.  
  
"Keto, quick... go get help! Go find Harry and get help!" She screamed, frightened. Rain and the deafening howl of wind blew into the window, but her owl flew out anyway.  
  
CRASH! CRACK-BOOM!  
  
All the remaining lit candles in her room went out, Renee was plunged into darkness. She sank to the ground, whimpering, as the evil in her mind increased. As a last resort, she searched the darkness around her for her wand, finnally grabbing it and pulling her body closer to her. All the courage she thought she had was sucked from her soul, leaving her feeling frail and helpless.  
  
"I have you now, Renee Springs." Cracked a voice of pure evil.  
  
BOOM! CRASH!  
  
Renee's door was smashed open, and framed in the doorway was a tall figure.  
  
Nooo! Harry, Harry help! Renee screamed in her mind.  
  
The only light in the room came every few seconds, when the lightning shot a flash of light through her window.   
  
Voldemort was walking towards her, wand outstreched.  
  
"This time, my plan will not fail!" He bellowed, triumphantly.  
  
Renee gathered what little courage she could find.  
  
"You will be stopped, you monster! Good will always prevail! You are the epitome of pure evil!" Her voice quivered with each syllable.  
  
Voldemort's crackle of laughter rang through her ears like nails scratching a chalkboard.  
  
Oh, Harry... Harry I need you! She wailed in her mind. But she knew she was done for, and she never got to say goodbye.  
  
Voldemort's wand slowly lowered to point directly between her eyes. She moaned and cowered into a fetal postition.  
  
"Stupify!"  
****  
  
  
Harry, Harry help! Harry I need you!  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. The voice screaming in his mind, pleading for help... needing him.  
  
"Renee?" He whispered out loud, panic seeping into him.  
  
He got up from the couch he was napping on. Harry had fallen asleep to the sound of the gentle rain splashing on his window sill. His room was full of things, much more things than his old room had. It was a comfortable room, posters of Quidditch teams decorated the walls, a large desk covered in letters filled a corner, the closet filled with clothes that actually fit him, and filled with the gentle light of candles. Harry was living in his dream come true. He lived with his Godfather, Sirius Black, and they resided in a small two-bedroom house near Godrics Hollow. Sirius had been pardoned by the Ministry over a month before, and Professor Dumbledore had helped them get settled. Harry was never happier, away from his evil aunt and uncle, and living with the man that was his father's closest friend. Sirius was as close to a father as he ever had, and he loved him greatly.  
  
Sirius Black, however to his displeasure, had to leave often to do missions for Dumbledore concerning Voldemort. Harry was checked on often by neighboring wizards, but kept to the house alone. He had been reading his latest letter from Renee, his Etam Luos, when he had fallen asleep.  
  
It was her screams that woke him. Pleading for his help.  
  
"Something is really wrong," He paced his room. "Oh, why did Sirius have to leave now? Renee's in trouble!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Harry jumped and twirled back to his window. Through the gloom of the passing rain, the outline of an owl was struggling to maintain air.  
  
Hedwig, who was sleeping on a perch, woke with a hoot.  
  
Harry flung the window open, and the owl collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Keto!"  
  
Hedwig began to hoot loudly, worried. Harry gently laid Keto on his bed and fed him some water.  
  
"It's Renee, is'nt it? She's in trouble, right?"  
  
Keto let out a weak hoot.  
  
Harry was unsure of what to do. Hedwig flew onto the bed and started preening Keto's feathers affectionately.  
  
"He'll be Ok, Hedwig." He said to her.  
  
But I'm not so sure about Renee. He thought.  
  
Without a momment's hesitation, Harry grabed for a coat.  
  
"I'm going to her,"  
  
Harry dashed out of his room, past the cozy furnishings that filled his new home. He was nearly at the door, when Sirius apparated nearly on top of him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sirius! Oh Sirius, something terrible has happened! Renee is in trouble, I know it!"  
  
Sirius's face grew dark.  
  
"Harry, Renee's gone. Voldemort has her."  
  
  
Chapter Two: Helplessness  
  
  
Harry's worst fear was true.  
  
"How... how.. Sirius? I thought... I thought Dumbledore had a charm on her to protect her! How did he find her? We got to go rescue Renee!" Harry went into hysterics. Sirius tried to keep him calm, grabbing his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Voldemort is more powerful now than ever before," He sighed. "I don't know details about what happened... I came to get you. There's a meeting being arranged right now at Hogwarts, we have to go there."  
  
"There's no time! He's hurting her, I can feel it! We got to go and find her NOW!" Harry's eyes began to tear at the thought of Renee being murdered.  
  
"Harry, I understand how you feel, but there is nothing we can do right now but get together with the people who can help!" Sirius was trying to keep calm.  
  
Harry tried to gather himself, but anger and fear was flooding his body. Finnally, after encouraging glances from Sirius, he allowed him to take him by the shoulder and walk to the fireplace. Sirius tossed some Floo Powder into the flames, then led Harry into the hearth.  
  
"Hogwarts!" Harry yelled.  
  
The fire around him swirled and he found himself falling into a void of light. Fireplaces flashed before his eyes and he closed them so as not to get sick. Finnally, he landed on solid ground.  
  
"Ah, there you are Harry." Said a tired, yet gentle voice.  
  
Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Sirius landed right next to them, dusting the ambers off his robes.  
  
"We're all waiting, come with me." Dumbledore led Harry and Sirius into the faculty room, where a large group of people sat around a table. Almost all of them Harry did'nt know.  
  
"This is all of us," Dumbledore said. "Harry, may I introduce Arabella Figg..."  
  
Harry stared at an old woman, who was smiling amusedly at him, nodding.  
  
"Mrs. Figg? But I... I thought..." Harry gasped. She was the same Mrs. Figg who Harry was dropped off to whenever the Dursleys went out. He hated going to her house, for she always made him look at her cat photos and she smelled like cabbage.  
  
"Hello, Harry. My you've grown since I've seen you last!" She smiled again.  
  
"I'll explain later," Dumbledore whispered in his ear. "And this is Mundungus Fletcher..."  
  
A tall, gruff looking man nodded curtly at Harry. He looked him over, seemingly amused.  
  
"You look just like your father, I'm sure he'd be proud."  
  
Harry smiled, used to the routine of people telling him how much he looked like his dad. Dumbledore turned to another man, he was real thin and short.  
  
"Last but not least is Tuar Cott."  
  
"Hello Harry, an honor to meet you at last. James was a good friend of mine."  
  
Harry nodded politely.  
  
Dumbledore at last sat down, pointing to the other people sitting at the table.  
  
"Of course you know Remus Lupin, and the others."  
  
Harry smiled at Lupin, who did the same. Professor McGonagall nodded and Professor Snape sneered. There were two other men sitting at the far end of the table, although he could'nt make out who.  
  
"Hello, Harry." It was Mr. Weasley. The man next to him looked very distraught, but nodded in greeting. He was Timothy Springs, Renee's older brother.  
  
Sirius took Harry's arm and they sat down in chairs next to Lupin.  
  
"We all know why we're here," Dumbledore started, his voice full sorrowful. "Five hours ago, Voldemort somehow managed to locate Renee Springs. Unfortunately, she was alone and-"  
  
"It's all my fault!" Yelled Timothy from the end of the table. He threw his face into his hands and began to weep. Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"It is not, young man." He said.  
  
"Arthur's right, Timothy. You would have been killed had you of been there. He knew which charm I had placed on your house somehow, and he got in. Fortunately, she was not killed. The Avada Kadavra curse was not evident in the house. She has either been stunned or simply taken." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"This is obviously a trap," Muttered Fletcher. Sirius and Lupin nodded in agreement.  
  
"He's after Harry, so he captures his Etam Luos to lure him. Most likely when he has him, she will be killed because of who she is. Voldemort's afraid, scared silly of them. For he knows that when Harry and Renee come of age, they will be able to destroy him." Cott said, darkly.  
  
Timothy moaned, Mr. Weasley patting his back in comfort.  
  
"What are we to do?" Timothy cried.  
  
"No doubt there will be spells and charms surrounding where he's keeping her, it will take an army of aurors to break through no doubt." Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"Are there any more aurors to spare, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, we are all nearly gone. Who you see sitting with us are the only ones left." He answered, sadly.  
  
Harry sulked in his seat, this meeting was not going to help.  
  
"This matter won't stop with Renee, Voldemort's power will continue to grow and spread all over the world. Perhaps, we should alert our allies for help." Lupin said.  
  
Dumbledore considered, nodding.  
  
"It is most obvious that the five of you will not be able to find Voldemort alone." He turned to Timothy. "Timothy, I believe that you should contact your brother James. We will need all the help we can get."  
  
Timothy straightened up in his chair and nodded.  
  
"Fletcher, contact the Australian Magical Alliance," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Right," Fletcher got up from his chair and left.  
  
"Arabella, notify the Irish aurors."  
  
She nodded and left the room as well.  
  
"Cott, you and Lupin go see if you can find anything that will help us find Renee."  
  
"Let's go," Cott nodding to Lupin, got up and gave Harry a small smile. Lupin squeezed Harry's shoulder as he left.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we're doing all we can so far."  
  
"Please, please find her Remus." He whispered.  
  
"We'll try, Harry. We'll try." He left with Cott. The only ones left were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Mr. Weasley and Timothy left unseen. Sirius was pacing the wall.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. I will try what I can, but I have been demoted. I'm outcasted from plans."  
  
"Try, Severus, try."  
  
Snape nodded grimly and briskly left the room.  
  
"Now, for Harry." Dumbledore looked to him. "Sirius, you stay with him. Make sure he's safe."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Professor McGonagall, who had been quiet the whole time, stood up.  
  
"They need to stay here, Headmaster. It's safer."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You're right, both of them can stay here. Yes, that's a better idea."  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Send Renee your love, that alone can save her."  
****  
  
Renee hurt all over her body.  
  
"Unhh.." She moaned.  
  
She was lying on a damp, rocky floor. Shivering and wet, Renee opened her eyes. It was pitch black. Frightened beyond belief, Renee searched her clothes for her wand, but it was not there.  
  
Fighting the pain that ached her bones, Renee stood up. She streached out her arms and hands to search for a wall or something. Taking small steps, she waved her arms left to right. Finnally, she met something solid. It was a smooth sort-of wall, and she followed it for a full 360 degrees. Whatever was holding her in complete darkness, it was circular.  
  
Suddenly, the same evil darkness flooded her mind as it had before. She heard footsteps walking around her.  
  
"You wake at last." The voice was full of malice.  
  
Renee quivered at the sound. She was being held captive by Voldemort.  
  
"I hope you find your accommodations to your liking," He laughed coldy. "You may be here a while." Voldemort paced around her like a tiger stalking a kill.  
  
Renee tried to grab at the courage that Voldemort was milking from her.  
  
"Harry will find me," She whispered.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for," He whispered triumphantly.  
  
"He will have help with him! Dumbledore will stop you!" She roared suddenly.  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid no one but our dear Potter can pass the spells I have casted upon you. Not even the all-mighty and good Dumbledore can get through. So, my little American, we shall wait for your Etam Luos to come to your rescue. Then my plan will finnally prevail and I shall continue my rise to power!"  
  
"Why? Why do you want to kill us so!" Renee burst into helpless tears.  
  
Voldemort just laughed his evil laugh.  
  
"Why keep us waiting? I'm sure your mate can feel you... let's give him another clue as to where you are!"  
  
Suddenly, Renee's body was hit with overwelming pain. She doubled over and fell to the ground, moaning loudly.  
  
Help! Oh, Harry... it hurts, Harry! She cried out in her mind.  
  
Then, just as sudden, the pain subsided. Renee went limp as she past out.  
  
"Come, Harry Potter. Come save your precious Etam Luos, and face your fate!"  
  
  
Chapter Three: An Empty Birthday  
  
  
Harry and Sirius stayed in Gryffindor tower. They ate with the professors who had stayed behind durring the summer and continued to have meetings with Dumbledore about the progress in finding Renee. Harry always told Dumbledore the same thing,  
  
"I feel her pain, he's torturing her! She screams out my name, and I cannot do anything."  
  
All Dumbledore could do was to comfort him, that the aurors were doing all they can. It did not make Harry feel better, it was himself that he wanted out looking for her.  
  
Sirius tried to cheer Harry up. He took him to all the secret passageways and told stories about what he, Harry's father, and Lupin used to do to cause mischief. This would distract Harry for a while, but the echos of Renee's screams and the ache of pain continued to plague his mind. There was nothing Sirius could do, but try to make him laugh.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Sirius whispered excitedly to him as they went down for dinner later that week.  
  
"What is it?" Harry whispered back.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into a dark corner and hushed him. Snape was walking slowly down the hall, lost in thought. Pulling out his wand carefully, Sirius directed Harry's attention to his shoes.  
  
"Watch and learn," He whispered in his ear.  
  
"Twisabus!" Sirius muttered under his breath, quietly.  
  
The laces of Snape's shoes began to tie together as if two invisible hands were tying them. Snape began to stumble.  
  
"Cool!" Harry laughed quietly. Sirius was stifling laughs.  
  
"Did it all the time, I still got it in me."  
  
"BLACK! POTTER! I KNOW YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE! COME OUT NOW!" Snape bellowed, his voice echoing down the hall.  
  
Laughing silently together, Sirius and Harry bolted up the stairs.  
  
  
Sirius's attempt of cheering Harry up did so for a while, until things settled down in the castle for the night. It was at night that Harry thought of Renee the most. When he was'nt lying awake in his bed, he was sleeping the horrors that she was experiencing. He felt her pain and her helplessness, he felt her anger and her fear. And he heard the tauntings of Voldemort as he circled her. All he could do was to force it all out of his mind and try to think of the happy times he had with Renee. He hoped that she could remember them too, through him, and it would comfort her. Harry tried to send his love most of all.  
  
When Harry felt, through all the sadness, a small message bubbling in his mind... his hope grew. For she had heard him, and she was sending her love back.  
  
  
When Harry's birthday came, the one present he wanted most was not there. What he wanted most of all was Renee, safe and happy at his side. But he did not have her, not even news of finding her.  
  
Harry got letters from Ron and Hermione. Both of them really concerned for him and horrified for Renee. They wished they could see him on his birthday, but their parents opposed to it. The world was becoming too dangerous. Yet, their gifts did put a smile on Harry's face. Ron gave him a starter collection of Quidditch Trading Cards and Hermione gave him The Handbook for Professional Seekers.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore threw Harry his first birthday party in 15 years. Afterall, he was 16 and it's a special birthday. While both of them were sorry they did not have the gift he really wanted, what they did give him were special. Sirius gave him a unique pocketwatch, which instead of the time, it told you what you needed to do. Dumbledore gave him what he called the Gold Chain of Hope.  
  
"You wear it around your neck, under your shirt, close to your heart. As long as you wear it, hope will always be there for you." He said. Dumbledore latched it around Harry's neck and the solid gold chain hung down his chest. Harry placed it under his shirt and he felt a warmth radiate out of it like fire.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry whispered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sorry to disturb you but you have visitors." Professor McGonagall had suddenly appeared at his side. She looked to Harry and smiled. "Happy birthday, Harry."  
  
"Thank you." Harry said again.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled, then followed McGonagall up to his office.  
  
"So, Harry. How does it feel to be 16?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry thought a momment.  
  
"Empty."  
****  
  
  
After two weeks of being locked in darkness, Renee was still trying to hold on to her courage and have hope that she would be rescued. She layed on the cold, rocky floor and curled into a ball for warmth. It was very fridged and it was begining to make her sick. She refused to eat the food that magically appeared at her side, though she could barely see it in the gloom. All she took was enough water to survive. This made her weak, and she hardly stood up anymore. Even to face Voldemort's routine of tauntings.  
  
"Why don't you eat? The food is quite good," He whispered ruthlessly through the darkness.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Renee muttered angerly.  
  
"You must eat in order to live to see your precious Etam Luos once more, alive."  
  
Renee did not answer. She curled herself tighter together as a chill breeze rushed over her body. Suddenly, standing before her, was Voldemort. Around him was a horrible, negitive glow. He smiled mischievously down at her. Lifting his arm, she could see the slender outline of a wand.  
  
"This is yours," He whispered. "Take it."  
  
Renee did'nt move.  
  
"You feel you can defeat me alone. Here's your chance to proove it." He held it out to her. "Imperio!"  
  
Renee's mind suddenly was drained of every thought and emotion. Her pain was numbed and she felt relaxed.  
  
.... take the wand...  
  
Alright. A voice in her head answered.  
  
.... take it...  
  
But another, stronger voice, interrupted.  
  
No!   
  
.... I said take the wand...  
  
I won't listen.  
  
.... just take the wand...  
  
"I WILL NOT!" Renee bellowed.  
  
Voldemort's expression grew annoyed.  
  
"You are indeed, Potter's mate. He resisted as well." He let go of her wand, but it stayed still where he had let go. Held magically in the air. "You are free to take it, if you can." And with that, he dissapeered into the dark.  
  
Renee stared, transfixed on her wand. Could she get it?  
  
She tried to stand, dragging herself weakly to her feet. Slowly, she edged toward the only light around her, which was the image of her wand. Renee lifted her hand to grab it.  
  
"AHHHH!" She screamed, recoiling and cradling her hand. When she tried to touch her wand, it burned her palm. Renee fell hard on the floor, crying in pain.   
  
While laughter rang through the darkness.  
****  
  
  
Harry suddenly had a searing pain in his hand. It felt as if it were burning.  
  
"Ahh!" He yelped.  
  
Sirius dashed to his side.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
Harry held out his right hand, while no burn mark could be seen, the pain was still there. Sirius looked down at his hand, puzzled.  
  
"Renee..." Harry gasped, holding back tears. "Renee's been burned... on her hand."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, his face grim.  
  
"Oh, Harry... I wish I could do something for you."  
  
"You could be out looking for her," Harry whispered. "I'm fine here."  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Dumbledore has the whole Ministry, plus Cott and Lupin looking for her. I'm sure they'll turn up something soon. I swore never to leave your side if I could, and I will continue to do so."  
  
Harry smiled a little at the great concern Sirius had for him, but his sorrow for Renee overcame him.  
  
"Sirius, you know how much I love her. I can hardly stand this. Perhaps, I should go and give Voldemort what he wants."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Sirius comanded. "I know you love her and you will do anything for her, but you can't face Voldemort now. Let the adults take care of it."  
  
Harry was about to argue, when the door to the Gryffindor common room swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall.  
  
"The Headmaster requested us all to meet him. There is some news."  
  
  
"I'm afraid things have turned from bad, to much worse." Dumbledore said, sadly. The twinkle was gone from his eyes and he looked much older and weak. All the aurors that Harry had met before, including Lupin, were around him. Mr. Weasley looked stressed beyond recognition and Timothy looked even worse.  
  
"I'm afraid that three families have been attacked by Death Eaters. The Russels, the Coxes, and the Longbottoms. I'm afraid there were no survivors."  
  
Harry was stunned. He knew Neville Longbottom, a short, forgetfull boy that was'nt very bright.   
  
Dumbledore noticed Harry's shock.  
  
"Forgive me, but Neville is safe, Harry. He was visiting friends when... when the attack happened."  
  
Harry felt a little better, but now felt horrible for Neville. His whole family gone.  
  
Dumbledore continued.  
  
"This has thrown the magical world upside down. Wizards and witches are fleeing right and left. Raids have happened. Nation-wide chaos. People fear that they are next on Voldemort's hitlist. And, the muggles have taken notice."  
  
"This school year is in question. With all that's going on, I doubt that we will be able to do much of anything, education wise. But we shall try. For the safety of the children, I am inviting every magical child in Britian to stay here at Hogwarts. I shall recruit as many parents that I can, reguardless of profession, and have them help us in the fight against Voldemort."  
  
"But Professor," Fletcher started. "How on earth do you think you shall convince a nation of frightened wizards and witches to fight the one thing they fear most?"  
  
"It's our only hope." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Not quite,"  
  
Everyone in the room turned around. Standing in the doorway was an average sized man. He was muscular and his robes hung off him like a war-hero. The man had gold-rimmed glasses which reflected the fire from the nearby hearth. He was flanked by seven men, wearing identical uniforms. When he spoke, he had an American accent.  
  
"James?" Timothy's face lit up.  
  
"Timothy! Long time no see."  
  
The two men greeted each other with a friendly handshake as they embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"Oh, thank God you came!" Timothy cried.  
  
"When my sister needs me, I come. When a nation is in trouble, I come. When there is an all-you-can-eat buffet at China Jade, I come too!" He chuckled and Timothy laughed silently.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, a smile returning to his face.  
  
"Welcome James!"  
  
The wizard they called James, which had to be Renee's oldest brother, went to shake Dumbledore's hand. His men followed silently behind him.  
  
"You could not have come at a more dire time of need," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"When my little sister is concerned, I waste no time."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, gravely and turned to the aurors.  
  
"James, this is Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Tuar Cott, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley," Dumbledore turned to Harry. "And Harry Potter."  
  
James turned to Harry, an interested expression flooding his face.  
  
"So, I finnally get to meet the Etam Luos of my little sister. Pleasure to meet you." He shook hands with him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Springs."  
  
James turned back to the adults in the room.  
  
"I came with seven of my finest. Rob O'Cane, Nick Andes, Paul Rock, Ed Izer, Al Dinnip, Steve Gurshwin, and Hannah Cane."  
  
Harry did'nt realize that the seventh and smallest of his team was a woman. She was'nt really tall, but she looked real strong and determined.  
  
"An honor to have you here, we need all the help we can get." Dumbledore said. "We also have the Australian Magical Alliance on the way, as well as some of Ireland's aurors."  
  
"Is there a plan yet?" James asked.  
  
The room shook their heads. James frowned, Timothy sulked.  
  
"If I may sudgest something, sir?"  
  
Everyone turned to see who spoke. The small woman named Hannah stepped forward.  
  
"Go ahead," James answered.  
  
Hannah turned slowly to Harry, studying his face.  
  
"If it's true that young Harry Potter here is Renee's Etam Luos, he can sense her feelings and hear her cries."  
  
Harry looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, go on." James said, with consideration in his voice.  
  
"Let him simply ask her where she is." She looked at James.  
  
"How?!" Harry cracked.  
  
Hannah turned back to him, everyone else in the room following her gaze.  
  
"You know how, Harry. Only you can save her."  
  
  
Chapter Four: Thoughts Lead to Nowhere  
  
  
Harry looked at Hannah, puzzled, then slowly realized what she meant. If he could send memories and feelings to Renee, he could ask her questions too. She could tell him where she is.  
  
Timothy and James, as well as the rest of the room, looked down at Harry in question. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll try," Harry whispered.  
  
Hannah smiled then stepped back in line with the other American Special Service Wizards. James looked at Harry with hope.  
  
"You can do that? You can talk with my sister?"  
  
"Well, I can feel her emotions and hear... hear her cries," Harry was'nt sure if he should tell her brothers that she was in pain. "But I have'nt talked directly with her."  
  
James and Timothy frowned. Dumbledore stepped from his desk and put a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"With your help, and the help to come, we'll find her. My aurors will brief you on what has happened so far, then I will speak with you and your SSW's privately."  
  
James put on a determined face, Timothy seemed exhausted. Mr. Weasley gave him an encouraging smile and led him out of Dumbledore's office. Fletcher and the other aurors nodded to James and his people and led them out too, most likely to find a larger room to brief each other. Before long, Sirius and Harry were the only ones left in Dumbledore's office. He turned to them.  
  
"Now, Harry. You heard about what I am in the works of doing. I'm going to make a silent announcement to all the wizarding families in Britian, their children are to come here to Hogwarts. It'll be safer. I need all the adults who are willing and able, to help find Voldemort before more lives are lost and his power spreads out of the country. If we don't unite now, we are surely doomed."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, silently thinking how he was going to pull it off. Can Hogwarts fit every magical child in Britain? However it happened, Hogwarts was the safest place to be.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry very seriously, but the twinkle returning to his eyes.  
  
"You know everything that is going on, Harry. Your peers and the younger children will be confused, scared, even angry. Because there is still a little less than a month before the start of term, Professors McGonagall and I have yet to choose the Prefects for the year. I'm appointing you a Prefect for Gryffindor, Harry. You are going to be responsible for keeping everyone calm and making sure everything is in order. The children will look up to you, most of all because of who you are. If you are calm and reassure them that they are safe, I'm sure everyone will feel better."  
  
Harry was'nt sure what to say, he was speechless. He's going to be a Prefect! But that mommentary thought of joy vanished as quick as it came, for the thought of Renee popped once again into his mind.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I'm honored... but..."  
  
"I know, I know... you want to focus on Renee."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You need to do what Miss Cane reminded you to do. Try to see if you can ask Renee where she is. She's your Etam Luos and can feel your emotions and most likely, your thoughts. If you think hard enough about asking Renee where she is, you may get an answer."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Harry, you should try to find some place peaceful. Where you can concentrate on Renee, before everyone begins to arrive. I will stay here at Hogwarts, assisting Professor Dumbledore... but I will be close by to you. Renee's brothers, Lupin, and the other aurors will work on finding her and Voldemort."  
  
Harry nodded, he was'nt able to argue.  
  
"Go now Harry, keep us informed if anything should happen. We will be close by." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.  
  
Sirius led Harry out of the office, his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. When they stepped out into the main hallway, Sirius stopped.  
  
"I gotta go help now, but I won't be far. If you need me just ask any of the professors, but I will be with you at meal times and see you before bed."  
  
Harry put on his best "I'll-be-alright" expression and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Harry." Sirius called after him.  
  
He smiled and Harry beamed at him.  
****  
  
  
Renee had lost track of time. She was'nt sure how long she had been trapped in the dark. All she knew was that she was beyond starving, dehydrated from drinking too little water, cold, and weak. The only light she could see, was the light from her wand. It hung in mid air several feet in front of her, but if she tried to touch it, she would get severly burned. Renee already suspected that she had burn scars on her right hand, it still throbbed of pain as the third degree burn tried it's best to heal itself. Between the damp, cold conditions, no food, and little water, Renee was getting the begining of pneumonia.  
  
Dispite all this, she was still determined to get out. Whenever she got an ounce of energy, she would stand from the wet floor and feel around the darkness.   
  
"You know that's useless." Cracked an amused voice. Voldemort teased her at every opportunity he got, feeding off her fear and rage.  
  
"I'm... smarter than... I seem to be." Renee managed to say, fighting the pain in her lungs with each raspy breath.  
  
"Oh, I know that. But... you have yet to figure out how to escape." Voldemort hissed practically in her ear. He seemed to be following her closely now, although she could'nt see him. Only he could pass through the smooth, black walls without a trace.  
  
Renee was worn out. Voldemort was milking what little energy she had to stand from her, and she collapsed hard on the floor. He laughed his merciless laugh.  
  
"You better hope your Etam Luos shows soon, or I won't have to kill you. You'll be dead before he can lay eyes on you." The evil vibe she always felt with Voldemort's presence faded slowly away, telling her that he was gone. For now.  
  
Renee was exhausted. Her throat was sore and everything ached. She must of been running a fever, for she was having severe cold and heat spells. However, she was determined to stay alive. To defeat Voldemort and prove she is powerful.  
  
Another cold spell overcame her, and she shivered herself into a tight ball. Coughing, her lungs stabbing with pain with every breath, she closed her eyes. For the first time in a while, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Renee? Renee, can you hear me? Renee heard.  
  
Harry? Harry, oh I'm here! I'm here Harry!  
  
Renee, where are you? We can't find you. Do you know where you are?  
  
I don't know. It's... so dark. Voldemort has me! Harry, you can't come for me... he'll kill you if you do. That's his plan. Send Professor Dumbledore!  
  
I want to come find you!  
  
No, Harry... he'll kill you!  
  
Renee...  
  
Harry? Harry, oh please don't go! Harry, please! Come back!  
  
She could'nt hear him anymore. Still asleep, Renee broke down and sobbed.  
****  
  
  
"Renee!"  
  
Harry had woken up, being asleep in the Gryffindor common room. He had managed to contact Renee, but he lost her. The reason being that Hedwig had landed on top of him, Keto at her side. Each with a letter.  
  
"HEDWIG!" Harry bellowed, enraged that he had lost Renee. When Hedwig became enraged herself at being yelled at, Harry quickly apologized. Hedwig was still upset, but handed her leg out anyway for him to take the letter. Keto did the same.   
  
The letter from Hedwig was from Ron, asking if the whole situation was true that he and every other magical kid in Britain had to come to Hogwarts early. He was scared, both for himself and for Harry and Renee. Ron and his siblings would be arriving with the others tomorrow. The other letter from Keto was from Hermione. She was scared silly and was asking him if he was alright. Hermione did'nt expect things to escalate as quickly as they did. However, her fear in the letter was shaken when she got an early letter saying that she was a Prefect for Gryffindor. She stated that she would have to stay strong for all of us and the whole school.  
  
Harry put the letters down and rubbed his forehead. Since the day Renee was captured, a dull and distant pain plagued his scar. Whenever he focused on Renee, it would get stronger. Not only was Renee hurt, she was very ill. If she was'nt found soon, she would surely die without Voldemort casting a spell on her.  
  
  
At dinner that evening, the Great Hall was filled with dozens of people. The professors were all there, Sirius, Lupin, and the other aurors. James Springs and his ASSWs, as well as two dozen more people Harry had never seen before.  
  
Sirius spotted Harry and waved him over. He was sitting next to Lupin. As Harry sat down and Sirius started to pile food on his plate without question, Lupin leaned over.  
  
"Well, any luck?"  
  
Harry sighed, his chin falling to his chest.  
  
"I heard her, I managed to ask her, and she heard me. But, she does'nt know where she is. Oh, Remus... Renee's very sick and Voldemort tortures her with curses. All she managed to say was that it was very dark and cold. She also said for me not to come get her, Voldemort's plan... as we suspected... is to kill me and eventually her. If I come, it means the death of both of us." Harry looked seriously at Lupin and Sirius. "But, I won't stand back and let her die. I'll find her myself if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Lupin and Sirius exchanged concerned looks.  
  
"Harry, we are doing our best. You are not to go looking for Renee yourself. Like she said, Voldemort will kill you... and he's more powerful now than the last time you met him." Sirius said.  
  
Harry was about to argue, but Lupin interrupted.  
  
"Do you see all those other people sitting here, Harry? The Australian Magical League and the remaining aurors from Ireland arrived today. All of them are on assignment to find Renee and Voldemort. The whole Ministry is over seeing everyone getting to Hogwarts safely tomorrow and every able wizard and witch will be out on the hunt as well. With this many people on the lookout, more than ever before, there is no doubt that we'll find her."  
  
Harry still was'nt sure. He continued to eat without another word and left briskly afterward, leaving a helpless Sirius behind him. Harry reached the foot of the stairs when someone caught his eye.  
  
Someone was standing in the shadows, almost hiding behind a suit of armor.  
  
"Hello?" Harry muttered, uncertainly.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Answered a female voice.  
  
Harry moved closer to the figure in the shadows, and she stepped out. While he could'nt make out her face, Harry could see an American flag embroidered on her uniform robes.  
  
"Miss Cane?"  
  
"Please, Harry. You can just call me Hannah." The light shifted to her face, and the young woman who had reminded Harry that he could contact Renee was visible.  
  
Harry nodded politely and Hannah laughed silently. Almost immediately, she turned serious.  
  
"I know you have contacted Renee, and she does'nt know where she is."  
  
Harry stared at her, shocked.  
  
"How... how did you know?"  
  
Hannah sighed.  
  
"I care a lot for her, Harry. Renee is my cousin. How do I know that you contacted her? Well, I'm a telepath. I can read the thoughts and emotions of those who are unaware." She cocked her head in a studious way and smiled at Harry's continued speechless shock. "Who better to be my little cousin's Etam Luos than you, Harry. From what I can sense, you love her deeply, even more than you realize. Destiny has plans for both of you."  
  
Harry was'nt sure what to say. The first thing to come out of his mouth was a question.  
  
"If you're a telepath, and can read people's thoughts, why don't you try to hear Renee yourself? Or even see if you can read Voldemort's mind?"  
  
Hannah shook her head sadly.  
  
"My abilities don't reach that far. Even if they did, I could not break through Voldemort. He is too powerful and would notice if I tried."  
  
She looked at him carefully, searching him for something.  
  
"Renee's in pain, is'nt she? Really ill? I can feel it through you, for you feel her pain. Oh, I know you feel helpless. But there is always hope. Think of the chain you got for your birthday, it will help. Also, pain and suffering are'nt the only things that you can share with each other. Try to think of happy times together, that will help her." She straightened suddenly, looking off toward the Great Hall. "My cousin, James, is comming for me. I got to go,"  
  
At that momment, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and James Springs walked out. He searched up and down the hallway until he spotted Hannah.  
  
"Miss Cane?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Mr. Springs?"  
  
"You are needed," He looked at Harry, a faint smile comming across his face. "Hello, Harry. Uhh.."  
  
Hannah shook her head. James noticed and the smile faded.  
  
They turned to leave when Hannah stopped short.  
  
"Mr. Springs? Timothy is comming, he brings bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Here he comes now," Hannah turned towards the stair case. Someone was running down the stairs. Suddenly, Timothy appeared, out of breath. He came to rest by James, leaning on him for support as he caught some air.  
  
"Pett... Pettigrew... Voldemort's servant... escaped... escaped jail last... night." He gasped. Dumbledore had suddenly appeared out of no where, half of the Great Hall comming out in his wake. His eyes were full of concern.  
  
"How?" Asked Fletcher, comming to his side.  
  
Timothy shook his head.  
  
"The Dementors at Azkaban simply... simply let him go. I'm afraid Voldemort has regained power over them. The remaining Death Eaters were released as well... the Ministry was unable to stop them."  
  
A lean looking man with red/blonde hair stepped forward, his robes an emerald green embroidered with the Irish flag.  
  
"There is no time to lose," His Irish accent was heavy. "We must set out t'night!"  
  
"Righ now, mate. No tell'n what havoc those monsters are sett'n 'round." Said one of the Australians.  
  
James Springs nodded and looked to Dumbledore. His eyes were dull and weary, but he nodded as well. Instantly the men broke out.  
  
"My people will take course A," James announced.  
  
"We shall spread out at course B!" Called the head of the Australian Magical League.  
  
"That leaves C to us," Muttered Fletcher, nodding to Cott, Figg, and Lupin.  
  
"And my men will take the D course." The Irish leader said to him, passing him by.  
  
The hall was emptied, leaving Dumbledore, Harry, and Sirius alone.  
  
"I hope this works," Sirius muttered.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"It has to."  
  



	2. Chapters 5-8

A/N: Series two of the Renee Chronicles contines with chapters 5-8! Enjoy! And, beware of typos, I know about them, sorry.  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Renee and everyone who is not from the HP books!  
  
Chapter Five: Boggart Group  
  
  
Renee, I'm not giving up.  
  
Harry was standing surrounded by a silver mist, blinking away the moisture that gathered on his eyelids.  
  
Oh, Harry. I don't want you to.  
  
Renee stepped out suddenly from the mist, her eyes met his. Harry ran out and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
I won't let you go!  
  
Nor do I want you to do that either.  
  
Harry noticed that she was deathly cold and shaking.  
  
Renee, you're ill.  
  
Renee's gentle laugh rang through the air.  
  
I'll survive.  
  
Are you sure you don't know where you are?  
  
Yes, Voldemort has me engulfed in complete darkness. The only light I have comes from my wand which he has cursed.  
  
Tears began to form in Harry's eyes.  
  
That monster... I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Renee pulled back to look directly into Harry's eyes, fear washing over her face.  
  
He'll kill you before you can reach me! You must'nt come and find me yourself... no matter how much I want you to.  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders tightly and leaned his head against hers.  
  
I'll find a way.  
  
Renee gave an exhausted smile and kissed him gently.  
  
You're so stubborn.  
  
Harry smiled himself and kissed her back.  
  
I am when it comes to the ones I love, and I love you most of all.  
  
They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
I'm so cold, Harry.  
  
You can't loose hope, Renee. Never loose hope. I'll find you.  
  
Suddenly, Renee was gone. The mist was slowly dissapeering.  
  
Renee! Renee!  
  
"Harry, Harry time to wake up!"  
  
"Renee! Renee, come back!"  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. Sirius was standing over him, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"That's alright Sirius, She... she still does'nt know."  
  
He swung his feet out of bed. It was the next morning after finding out that Peter Pettigrew had escaped prison. He was in Azkaban, but the Dementors were now under Voldemort's power and they let him and all the other prisoners go. Renee's oldest brother, James Springs, and his team of American Special Service Wizards were out looking. As well as the Australian Magical League and some Irish aurors. Fletcher and the other aurors that were once a group with Harry's father were out as well.  
  
Sirius handed Harry some brand new robes.  
  
"Hogwarts will be filled with kids any time now," Sirius smiled proudly at him. "All the Prefects must be ready."  
  
That snapped Harry awake fully.  
  
"That's... that's right." He muttered. Getting dressed, Harry noticed that it was 5:30 AM. "Why so early?"  
  
"It's going to take a while to get everyone here. The Hogwarts Express is going to have to make more than one trip. Others will be traveling by Port Keys and Floo Powder." Sirius hesitated a momment. "The Death Eaters have found more victims, so everyone is in a state of mad panic to make sure all the children are safe. It's... it's never been this bad."  
  
Harry straightend his robes out and brushed at his messy, black hair. It refused to stay tame and Harry gave up.  
  
"I don't know why I bother," He muttered.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"You dad said that all the time," He turned from Harry and reached for a small box he had in his robe pocket. Opening it up, it revealed a golden letter P. Sirius pinned it neatly on Harry's new robes. "There!"  
  
Harry looked down at the golden letter, feeling he aged ten years. He turned to the mirror and looked himself over. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Your parents would be so proud," He whispered. "I know I am."  
  
Harry beamed, almost sadly.  
  
"I wish... I wish they could see me." He whispered, embarrassed.  
  
Sirius looked at him seriously, but with kindess in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, but they can, Harry. I know they can."  
  
Harry smiled sadly, and turned from the mirror. Sirius looked him over another time and nodded. He started to shake his head suddenly in disbelief though.  
  
"You must of grown five inches since the beginning of summer, look at you! You're so tall that we are almost at eye level!"  
  
Harry looked back at the mirror, comparing his height with Sirius. It shocked Harry that he was right. When he first met Sirius three years ago, Sirius seemed so much bigger than he was. While Harry was still thin, he was now tall enough to look Sirius straight in the eyes.  
  
"Your dad was almost an inch taller than me, no doubt that you'll be as tall as him in no time!" He glanced at his watch. "We better get downstairs, Harry. McGonagall wants to explain to you your responsibilities."  
  
Sirius and Harry left the Gryffindor house and made way downstairs. Already, voices rang out through the halls, hurried and anxious. By the time they made it into the Great Hall, all the Hogwarts Professors and at least fifty people from the Ministry of Magic were conversing and preparing. Some people stopped to gawk at Harry as they walked past to the professors. Others greeted him politely.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Fudge?" Harry whispered in Sirius ear.  
  
"Did'nt you know? He was fired, Arthur Weasley is now Minister of Magic."  
  
"Really? I did'nt know... Ron never told me. You never told me!"  
  
Sirius shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, with all that is going on it never occurred to me."  
  
Sure enough, looking very important, Mr. Weasley was standing next to Dumbledore and the other professors. Flanked by Timothy Springs, who must of been promoted up with him. He seemed real tired, but his face showed determination. When Harry and Sirius came into view, all the professors, Mr. Weasley, and Timothy looked to them.  
  
"Ah, there you are Harry." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Congratulations," Mr. Weasley beamed at him.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward, a small proud smile on her face.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter... looks like you will carry on the tradition for your family. Being a Prefect is an important responsibility. Are you ready to accept these responsibilities?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry straightened up.  
  
"Very well then, here is a list of what you'll be in charge of." She handed him a sealed Hogwarts envelope and bowed her head. Harry did the same as he took it from her.  
  
"Review it quickly, Harry. You'll be needed very shortly. The first load of students and children arrives in ten minutes." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded and left the adults to disscuss amongst themselves. He found a quiet corner and opened the letter.  
  
RESPONSIBILITIES FOR PREFECTS  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
1996-1997  
You are required to wear your Prefect badge at all times. You must enforce rules and regulations upon your peers and report any problems to the Head Boy or Girl or any Hogwarts professor. At the start of each day, it is your responsibility to hand out schedules to all of those in your house. Passwords to your common room will be disclosed to you and all other Prefects of your house at the end of the Start of Term feast. The password to the Prefects bathroom and lounge will be told to you after the start of term.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
You and the other Prefects of the school will be assigned an additional group of younger children that are not students to be in charge of. Your group name is "Boggart" and you are to be in charge of all those in your group. You will oversee their meals and make sure that they report to the designated area to stay for the day. Also, you are to make sure that they get to their sleeping quarters promptly.  
If you have any problems, please contact me.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He sighed, his mind wandering to Renee again, for the dull pain in his scar had returned. An ache ran through his body and he shivered, feeling suddenly cold.  
  
Voldemort was torturing Renee again.  
  
Anger welled up inside of him and his hands were clenched into fists.  
  
"Harry? Harry, you need to go to your post. The train has arrived."  
  
He spun around to face Sirius, who's expression turned worried.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Harry began to nod, but then shook his head.  
  
"Sirius, he's torturing her again. I can't stand this... she's not going to last much longer."  
  
Sirius sighed, looking helpless.  
  
"The aurors are trying their best, they'll find her soon."  
  
"I'd rather have you out looking for her Sirius, I know you would find her."  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Harry, you need to go to your post. It's the sign that says 'Boggarts'."  
  
Harry did'nt have time to argue, for Sirius had grabbed his arm and was leading him through the scattering crowd of Ministry workers who were going out too to meet up with the train.  
  
Once outside, he could hear the steam shooting off from the Hogwarts Express. Kids dressed in black robes, wearing hats, were filing either into the boats with Hagrid or into the horseless carraiges.  
  
"The younger, non-students, will be let off the train shortly. All the Prefects have been assigned a group, and there are more Prefects than usual this year to handle the job. I believe Gryffindor has four." Sirius said, leading him over to a sign that said "Boggarts".  
  
"A Ministry member has a list of all of those in your group, you'll be in charge of twenty children."  
  
"TWENTY?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, it's only at meals mainly. You just have to make sure they get to their supervised room before you get to your first class, then retrieve them at the end of the day. All the non-students will be sleeping in a supervised hallway, so you gather your group together at the start of each day and at the end." Sirius laughed.  
  
"I was kinda hoping classes would be canceled..." Harry whispered. Sirius heard him and laughed again.  
  
"You wish,"  
  
"HARRY! HARRY, OH HARRY!"  
  
Harry spun around to see two people running towards him. It was Hermione and Ron, both holding hands.  
  
A grin errupting on his face, Harry was unable to say anything as both Hermione and Ron hit him full force with a hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Thank God you are alright!" Hermione pratically sobbed.  
  
"I can't believe this, Harry... I just can't believe this." Ron said. His voice was deeper than Harry remembered, it was amazing how quickly they had changed since they last saw each other a little more than a month before. They parted to look over each other.  
  
"Ron! You're a Prefect too?" Harry shouted, noticing the Prefect badge on Ron's new robes.  
  
"And you're one too!" He said, pointing to Harry's badge.  
  
Sirius, sighing, stepped between them.  
  
"So sorry to break this up, but all of you need to be at your posts. They are letting the children out now."  
  
Ron and Hermione frowned.  
  
"I got the 'Unicorns'." Hermione said.  
  
"And I got the 'Trolls'." Ron muttered. "They better not act like trolls, if you ask me."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, and she grabbed Ron's hand and led them off.  
  
"We'll talk later!"  
  
"Bye!" Harry called after them, his heart aching with seeing them holding hands. It made him miss Renee even more.  
  
Sirius straightened Harry's badge and dusted off his robes.  
  
"I'm going inside now, if you need help just holler." He hugged Harry and left, leaving Harry uneasy as he watched small children pour out of the Hogwarts Express. Four kids were already marching towards him, and Harry stood up straight.  
  
"Here goes nothing..." He whispered to himself.  
  
Leading the way was a girl who looked about eight years old, followed closely by three boys who looked like triplets. Each of them had light brown hair and amber eyes. The girl was blonde and had brown eyes. All of them were wearing grey overcoats.  
  
They stopped at Harry's feet, staring open mouthed at him. Harry shifted from foot to foot uneasily in the silence.  
  
"Er... hello. Are all of you in the Boggart group?" He asked them.  
  
The girl nodded slowly.  
  
"Are you really... Harry Potter?" She gasped.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, yeah. What's your name?"  
  
"Ashlie, Ashlie Taft. These are my brothers Tod, Will, and Jake. They are five years old and I'm eight and a half."  
  
Harry looked at the list he was given.  
  
"Alright, just stay here by the Boggart sign. Everything will be explained to you once everyone is here."  
  
Still staring at Harry like he was someone of awesome power, Ashlie shepherd her brothers behind him. More kids were streaming in his direction.  
  
"Look! It really is Harry Potter!"  
  
"Wow! I'm in Harry Potter's group!"  
  
"No way You-Know-Who can get us now, Harry Potter will protect us."  
  
Harry blushed a deep red as they checked in one by one. The Hogwarts Express was empty, but children were spilling out from all directions. Some came from Port Keys, others were comming with Floo Powder. Soon, his group reached sixteen. The rest would come with the next load off of the Hogwarts Express. All of the kids looked up at Harry like some idol.  
  
Great, twenty Colin Creevys. Harry thought to himself.  
  
Standing there, surrounded by sixteen open mouthed youngsters, Harry began to grow nervous. What was he soposed to do while they waited for the rest of the group? He caught sight of Professor McGonagall, who was looking over the groups.  
  
"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" Harry yelled to her. She looked up at him and looked amused.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Er.. what do I do now?" He whispered to her.  
  
She looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Anything, just keep them busy until everyone has arrived."  
  
She left and Harry turned back to his group.  
  
"So... er..." He muttered.  
  
"Tell us how you beat You-Know-Who the first time, Harry!" Cried one of the little boys.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No, ask him if he plays Quidditch!"  
  
"How'd you beat the dragon at the Triwizard Cup, Harry?"  
  
"Does your scar still hurt?"  
  
"Why do you wear glasses?" A little girl asked him, innocently tugging at his robes.  
  
"Er... I umm... oh boy." Harry felt overwelmed.  
  
"C'mon Harry, tell us something!" Cried one of the older boys, impatiently.  
  
"How 'bout a riddle?" He suddenly asked.  
  
This shut the kids up.  
  
"Er..." Harry searched his mind for a riddle. The only one he could remember at the momment was one that Dudley, his fat cousin, would ask his parents all the time. "Alright, listen carefully now. What is it that you throw away the outside, cook the inside, then eat the outside, then throw away the inside?"  
  
All the kids looked up at him, clueless.  
  
That'll keep them busy. Harry laughed to himself.  
  
"Everything alright, Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to see Timothy Springs. He gave him a small smile and looked over his group.  
  
"Looks like it," He said.  
  
"Er.. hello Mr. Springs."  
  
"Just call me Timothy, Harry. It's alright."  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry looked back at his puzzled group, pleased that they were actually trying to figure out the answer.  
  
"I was... wondering, if you don't mind if I ask. Have you... have you heard of my sister lately?" He looked at Harry, his eyes pleading.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How... how is she?"  
  
Harry hesitated, not sure if he wanted to tell Renee's brother that she was very ill and hurt, still unaware of where she was.  
  
"She.. she's staying hopeful." It was all he could say.  
  
Timothy's shoulders sagged, but nodded appreciatively.  
  
"If anything happens, you will let me know... won't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright well, I'll leave you to your duties. Good luck." He walked off and Harry turned back to his group.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We give up!" Cried the girl named Ashlie.  
  
"Yeah, we can't figure it out."  
  
  
  
Hours and hours past, and the Hogwarts Express still did not show. Finnally, when dusk came Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the countryside in an all-call.  
  
"All groups are to report to the Great Hall for instructions!"  
  
Where are the other children? Harry thought to himself. He sighed and clapped his hands together.  
  
"Er... now let's all stay together, don't loose one another. We are going to the Great Hall now, so stay close to me."  
  
He grabbed the sign that said "Boggart" after seeing the other groups leaving with their signs, and he led the sixteen frightened children up the steps and into the castle. Falling in line behind a stream of small bodies with Prefects and Ministry members towering over them, they slowly made way into the much-more crowded Great Hall.  
  
All the Hogwarts students were chatting nervously amongst themselves, each house at their tables. Yet the tables were pushed off to the side and the young children were being led into rows, sitting on the floor as if for some elementary school assembly. Harry led his group into a row and made them sit down. Looking around to see what else he had to do, he noticed Ron and Hermione's group a little ways off, they were standing and holding their group's sign. Harry did the same as they waved at him.  
  
"Everything fine, Harry?"  
  
Sirius had suddenly appeared at Harry's side.  
  
"So far," Harry muttered.  
  
"Welcome, everyone!" Boomed a voice. Professor Dumbledore had appeared at the professor's table, flanked by all the professors and half of the Ministry. "We shall get everyone settled as soon as possible, so I must address the youngsters first." He smiled down on the little kids.  
  
"I know this is most undoubtably frightening, but all of you are safe here. Each of you belong to a group, led by a Hogwarts Prefect or a member of the Ministry of Magic. You must obey everything they say, and stay within your group. Your group leader will explain your routine." He looked up and gave the house tables a commanding stare.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts should note not to cause trouble with the younger children. They will be staying in the hallways, so unauthorized students wandering the halls after classes and at night will have severe consequences. The roles of Prefects still attain to you, so give them the respect they deserve. They have a lot more on their shoulders than ever before. When they are done attending their groups, they will give out class schedules. Tonight, after they settle their groups in, they will escort you to your house and give you the password."  
  
"Alright children, off to bed!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and a Ministry member went to each group.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Asked a rather beat looking man.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come this way, keep your group together now."  
  
The man began to walk off and Harry paniced to get the sleepy and overwelmed children on their feet.  
  
"C'mon guys! Get up now, we gotta go!"  
  
Slowly, the children got up and made a make-shift line behind Harry and the sign as Harry tried to catch up to the man that was leading them. They followed him up the stairway to the third floor where the hallway was covered in sleeping bags.  
  
"Take your sign and make a place for your group at the end of the hallway here. I shall be taking over your group durring your classes in the empty classroom on the fifth floor, next to the portrait of the Wise Witch. They are to be there promptly at 9:30 AM and you are to pick them up at 6:00 PM for dinner. The children will be having lunch in the classroom." The man said.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Shawn Howell." He added.  
  
He turned to leave but Harry stopped him.  
  
"When will the rest of my group arrive, my list has twenty names?"  
  
Shawn Howell gave him an uncertain look, hesitated, then dragged Harry out of earshot of the children.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express was seized by Death Eaters and Dementors halfway here... I... I'm afraid that..." He choked on his sentence then sighed. "Don't ask me, it was... it was terrible. Perhaps the Headmaster is best to tell you." Shawn left in a hurry, leaving Harry stunned and gaping in his wake. He snapped back when a little girl tugged on his robes.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Harry? I'm sleepy." She rubbed at her eyes.  
  
Harry swallowed, then grabbed the Boggart sign tightly and led them to the end of the hallway. Without hesitation, the children slipped under the covers of the sleeping bags and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry blew the surrounding candles out and made way to go back downstairs when he felt another tug at his robes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
It was the same little girl.  
  
"I'm scared, I want my mommy and daddy."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, not sure at all at what to do. Hermione would be better at consoling her. He knelt down anyway to her level.  
  
"What's your name again?"  
  
"Mary, Mary Peacecraft."  
  
"Well Mary, there is nothing to be afraid of here. This is Hogwarts! You'll be surrounded by people who will protect you and Professor Dumbledore is making sure everything is alright."  
  
"Will you protect me if the bad wizards come?" She asked, her eyes big and wide.  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Of course, yeah. I'll protect you."  
  
Mary's face lit up and she threw herself on Harry, giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Harry Potter."  
  
"No problem, now you better get to sleep." He led her over to her sleeping bag and she got under the covers. "Not to worry now, everything's going to be fine." She yawned and closed her eyes, and Harry tiptoed out of the hallway.  
****  
  
Renee was getting worse.  
  
Her fever made her either brake out into a sweat or shiver with a chill. Moving was difficult, for every bone in her body ached. Her cough was wet, her lungs were filled with liquid and stabbing at her chest with every breath. The burn on her right hand made it hard to touch anything, not that there was much to touch.  
  
Surrounded by darkness, her wand was the only source of little light. It teased her, hanging by itself in the air. That was what caused the burn on her hand.  
  
Dispite all this, she was determined to find a way out. When not crying silently in pain and not being tormented by Voldemort, she thought hard about how she could escape. Renee often felt hope flood through her, which she felt was sent from Harry. His love was always there and that was what kept her going.  
  
There is a way through. Renee thought to herself. It's got to be an illusion. If I concentrate hard enough on blocking the barrier out, perhaps I can pass through.  
  
Renee spent what felt like hours, building strength both mentally and physically. As long as Voldemort stayed away, she could try to pass through. She concentrated on the thought of escaping, running to Harry. How surprised he would be to see her! His laugh ringing pleasently in her ears and his gentle kiss against her cheek.  
  
Finnally, she was ready. Slowly, her body screaming in pain, she fought her way onto her feet. Feeling light headed and dizzy, Renee staggered a few steps. Gathering herself, she took all the strength she built up mentally and focused completely on stepping out of darkness. Through the solid barrier and into light, she focused on that fact.  
  
I can do this. There IS no barrier. There is no wall. Go to Harry, Harry's waiting! I'll just walk through, for there is nothing there.  
  
Arms at her sides, and drawing each breath delicately into her pained lungs, she closed her eyes and slowly walked in a straight line.  
  
There is nothing there. I'm going out now.  
  
Renee kept walking... and kept walking... and kept walking until she bumped softly into something.  
  
Oh, oh noo... I was so close, I thought for sure that I-  
  
Renee opened her pained eyes and light blinded her. Blinking rapidly, her eyes slowly adjusted and she found herself in a fire lit room. It looked like a basement of some sort. Slowly, she turned to look back behind her and she saw nothing but the back of the stone-walled basement. Water was dripping from the ceiling, and the stone ground was wet. There was no barrier, and no darkness at all. Renee's wand still hung in mid-air. It was all a spell, a spell to keep her confined. There was'nt any prison at all, it was all in Renee's mind. To an outsider, they would see Renee lying on the stone floor, bound by nothing and no darkness.  
  
Straining her ears, she listened for anyone close by. The evil vibes she would get off of Voldemort were not strong. Still uneasy and woozy on her feet, Renee walked to the foot of some stairs that led out of the basement. She grabbed the railing for balance and took one step at a time, making her weak body even more tired.  
  
Once at the top, she slowly and carefully opened the door. A musty smell hit her congested nose. She found herself stepping out into a dimly lit hallway of an old house. Pictures hung from the walls and the carpet runner beneath her feet looked like it was covered in dust an inch thick. It was much warmer, however than in the basement.  
  
Then, suddenly, fear and malice enveloped her like an evil blanket.  
  
Voldemort. He was close by.  
  
I got to get out of here! Renee screamed in her head.  
  
Going as fast as she could, wheezing and stifling coughs that stabbed her lungs, Renee dashed down the hallway. Looking into doors and trying to see out of windows, she found nothing but empty rooms and darkness outside. Soon, she came out into what appeared to be the foyer of the house. No one was anywhere. The house looked like it had been deserted a long time, except for the evil vibes of Voldemort, that was creeping closer upon her. Renee made a mad grab for the front door, swinging it open gently so that if Voldemort was near, he would not hear. When she stepped out into the chilled, misty air, she could see a large lawn in the front and lights in the distance that made it look like a town.  
  
"You were right, you are smarter than you seem..."  
  
Renee whipped around. Standing before her was Voldemort. His slit of a mouth was spread in an evil grin and his blood-red eyes glowed with malice.  
  
Forgetting how weak she was and that she did not have her wand, instinctually, Renee grabbed for her wand. All she managed was to tangle herself in her robes. Voldemort broke out into an ear-wrenching laugh.  
  
It's my only hope...  
  
Renee, pumped with adrenaline and fear, broke out into a lapping run through the door. Stumbling on the grass and moaning in pain, she tried to find a place to hide. No use.  
  
"I would'nt exert yourself too much, Springs. You don't want to be dead already when you see your Etam Luos for the last time!" He stepped out from the door and pointed his wand straight at Renee.  
  
Nooooo! Harry!  
  
"Stupify!"  
  
  
Chapter Six: Debts Must Be Repaid  
  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"What is it Harry?!"  
  
Harry had woken up screaming, his whole body was aching and it was hard for him to breath.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked him, drawing his curtains back. Dean and Seamus were behind him, looking real concerned.  
  
Harry was taking deep breaths, the pain seeping slowly away.  
  
"Er... yeah, yeah I'm ok. Bad... bad dream I guess." He said, shakily.  
  
Dean and Seamus nodded sympathetically, and went back to bed. Ron was not convinced however, and stayed perched in his spot.  
  
"It's Renee, is'nt it?"  
  
Harry nodded, rubbing his arms.  
  
"I can feel her pain and emotions. Sometimes, we can even talk with each other, through dreams. I've been trying to see if she could find out where she is, but she does'nt know. She's really sick, Ron. Renee does'nt have much longer."  
  
"I know you want to look for her, Harry, but it's too dangerous. You know it's a trap! I mean, if Hermione was captured, I would feel the same way as you do. But..." Ron stopped.  
  
"Ron, you would go out for her anyway, you know it."  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"I don't know what to do for you Harry, but give you my support."  
  
He drew the curtain back and went to bed, leaving Harry sitting up in the darkness.  
  
I've got to keep talking with her, it's the only way to keep her with me. He thought to himself, laying down. After a long while, he fell asleep.  
  
  
Harry? Harry, are you there?  
  
Harry found himself surrounded by mist again, Renee's voice was echoing around him.   
  
Renee! Yes, I'm here! Where are you?  
  
Slowly appearing before him, was a pale and weak Renee.  
  
Harry, oh Harry... there you are.  
  
Renee began to stumble and fall, Harry quickly grabbed her but she kept falling, and he sunk to the misty ground with her, cradling her head gently.  
  
Renee, you've got to stay strong. He said to her voicelessly, pleading.  
  
Harry, just... just hold me a minute.  
  
They sat there together, Harry caressing her brown hair and holding her close. She was very cold, and her forehead was sweating with fever. Apparently, the pneumonia was effecting her mentally now. After several minutes, Renee spoke voicelessly.  
  
Harry, I know some more about where I am.  
  
Harry's eyes widened with hope.  
  
Tell me.  
  
The darkness... it's... it's an illusion. A spell done by Voldemort. I managed to get through it, and I found myself in a basement of an old house. I got out and ran through the house, even opening the front door. It's in an old village of some sort. With a big lawn that has'nt been attended to for over a year it seems. Before I could get away, Voldemort... got me again.  
  
Harry hugged her tightly.  
  
It'll be Ok now, we'll be able to find you.  
  
No, no you must'nt come, Harry! As much as I want you to, you can't! I will not see you killed!  
  
Renee coughed violently and Harry rubbed her back, gently, wiping the tears trickling from her face. He was'nt going to obey, he had to find her.  
  
She looked him straight in his eyes, her's pleading severely.  
  
Promise... promise me, Harry, that you will not come for me. For if you do, Voldemort's plan will succeed, and both of us will die. Promise me, Harry!  
  
You know I can't.  
  
Please! Please, Harry!  
  
I'm not going to lose you... I'm not going to let Voldemort have you any longer!  
  
They were both crying, Renee began having trouble breathing.  
  
Harry, I love you... I don't want you dead!  
  
I love you too... but if I continue to stand by and do nothing you will die!  
  
Harry... I... I'm as good as dead. Only you can break the barrier leading to the house... and I'm not having you come and get me.  
  
Harry wiped her eyes, then his, kissing her gently.  
  
I'm coming for you, and that's final!  
  
Oh, Harry... noo.  
  
The mist around them seemed to dissapeer, and Harry felt himself loosing his grip on Renee. Suddenly, he awoke in his bed.  
  
"It's up to me," He whispered.  
  
Jumping out of bed and whipping his clothes on, pinning his Prefect badge to his robes, Harry flew out of the dorms, grabbing his invisibility cloak. As he ran down the stairs, Harry began to fling the cloak on when he suddenly ran into something.  
  
Sirius Black stood before him, a sad look on his face.  
  
"Harry, you know you can't." He said gently.  
  
"I'm the only one that can save her, Sirius. Please... please let me go!" Harry said angerly, trying to push his way past.  
  
Sirius grabbed his arms gently, Harry pulling away annoyed.  
  
"The aurors are doing their best. Trust them, they will find her soon! It's too dangerous for you out there, the trap is set for you. You find her you die."  
  
Harry's anger ebbed away into desperation.  
  
"Please, Sirius... please! She's dieing!" His eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Sirius embraced him in a hug, and Harry broke down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. But you can't."  
  
"She's dieing, Sirius. I'm losing her... my true love." Harry sobbed into Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Sirius pulled him back and pointed to the gold chain Harry wore on top of his shirt. He took it and placed it under his collar and Harry felt a warmth spread through him.  
  
"Remember what Dumbledore gave you, this will bring you hope in times of need."  
  
Indeed, Harry felt as if a ray of light was shown upon him... and thing's looked brighter. He smiled weakly, blinking away the shedded tears.  
  
"Now," Sirius said, turning Harry back up the stairs. "You go and hold that happiball I gave you, and things will look better in the morning."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, and made his way back to his room. Sirius watched him go, muttering to himself. Harry knew, that Sirius knew that the morning would not be so bright.  
  
  
The children in Harry's group behaved well overnight, and Harry collected them for breakfast. Trampling along in a straight line behind him, they made their way for the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, look... if it is'nt Prefect Potter and his little gang of babies."  
  
Harry stopped dead, the kids behind him doing the same, and turned to face Draco Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle. Draco was wearing a Prefect badge too, but his group was no where in sight.  
  
"Where's your group, Malfoy? Or did you loose them before you even found them?" Harry hissed.  
  
"Well would'nt you like to know, Potter. My group just so happens to consist of ten year olds, more than capable of taking care of themselves." Draco sneered.  
  
"You know you are'nt supposed to leave them alone when they are'nt being watched in their classroom!" Harry scolded.  
  
"Perfect Prefect Potter! Playing by the rules are we? Everyone knows the reason why you were made a Prefect... to keep you out of the way!" Draco laughed.  
  
Harry steamed.  
  
"Harry, I'm hungry," Mary Peacecraft was tugging at his robes again. Harry held out his hand to silence her.  
  
"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry hissed.  
  
Draco folded his arms and gave Harry a "well-duhh!" expression.  
  
"Your precious American, that's what I mean. So you won't go off and get your famous butt killed looking for that girl. She's as good as dead, anyway. Not that it's much of a loss at all."  
  
Harry exploded, the kids in his group took three steps back from him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT RENEE!" Harry bellowed, whipping out his wand. He was about to shout out a spell that would cause boils to errupt all over Draco, but a side glance at his group of small children stopped him. They were looking at him with fear. Cursing himself, Harry rattled his mind in an instant for a spell that would get his message across without doing harm to Malfoy, even though he wanted to so much. But it was what Renee would have wanted him to do.  
  
"Silenciousa!" Harry cried.  
  
Red sparks shot out from Harry's wand and hit Draco, but nothing happened, he did'nt even flinch. Crabb and Goyle broke out into laughter and Draco's mouth formed a large sneer. Harry watched him intently as Draco tried to move his mouth to say something, but could'nt. His hands went up to his mouth and his eyes went real wide with anger. Crabb and Goyle stopped laughing as Draco began to moan angerly.  
  
Harry, smiling, bent down to his group, who were edging closer for a better look at Draco.  
  
"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." He said to them. Turning back to an enraged Draco, who was jumping up and down, mouth sealed shut, Harry laughed as he led his group by to the Great Hall.  
  
  
Harry settled his group in with their breakfast, and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"How's it going with your groups, guys?" He asked, spooning oatmeal into a bowl.  
  
"There's this one boy who continues to call me 'speckles'." Groaned Ron. Harry laughed.  
  
"I have complete control of my group, they behave real well." Hermione said, proudly.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Mine's fine, I got to teach them a little something about taking care of bullies not too long ago." Harry said casually.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron stared at him.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione's voice was scolding.  
  
"Yeah, what'd you do, Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
Harry shrugged, stuffing a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.  
  
"Just ran into Draco... he... er... said some things that made me mad."  
  
"Like what?" Ron pressed. Harry gave him a stare.  
  
"I'd rather not... talk about it."  
  
Hermione stared at him a momment, then realization dawned on her face. She shook her head and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"That good-for-nothing jerk, no respect!"  
  
Ron realized what she meant and nodded.  
  
"I hope you got him good for it, Harry." He muttered to him.  
  
Harry continued to eat, trying to forget about everything. Yet, it was impossible. He kept hearing Malfoy's words echo in his head.  
  
To keep you out of the way. To keep your famous butt safe.  
  
Anger began to well up in him again.  
  
Harry, promise me that you won't come and find me. Please, Harry!  
  
I can't Renee, I can't. Harry argued in his mind with the echos that tortured him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry snapped.  
  
Ron recoiled as if he was hit in the face, a surprised expression in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron. I'm... I'm just preoccupied." Harry said gently.  
  
Ron nodded, but stood up, grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"It's time to go, Harry. We'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures." They left, holding hands to gather their groups. Harry finished his meal and got up for his.  
  
  
"Where are we going, Harry?" Mary asked him as they walked up to the fifth floor.  
  
"Taking you to your room, while I'm in school." Harry answered, absently.  
  
His mind was running through thoughts at a mile a minute. Is that really the reason why I'm a Prefect? To keep me busy so that I won't go out and find Renee? Harry thought to himself, rounding a corner on the fifth floor. Do they really think that this would keep me from Renee?  
  
"Mister Harry?" Called a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Harry stopped stupidly in his tracks, looking behind him.  
  
"Er... are'nt we supposed to be back there?" Asked a boy called Scott.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, shaking his head to clear it.  
  
"Our classroom? Is'nt it next to the portrait of the Wise Witch? Well, was'nt that portrait we passed her?" He pointed behind him.  
  
"Oh, yeah... yeah that's right." Harry led them back where an open door was waiting and the portrait of an old witch was eyeing him studiously. Shawn Howell appeared in the doorframe, an annoyed expression across his face.  
  
"You're late." He muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. He ushered the children inside and once they were settled, Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Make sure you get them pomptly at 6:00, or they won't get dinner at all." Shawn scolded.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry sighed.  
  
The door closed loudly behind him and Harry turned to leave when a voice stopped him.  
  
"He who let's obstacles stand in his way allows doom to knock at his heart."  
  
Harry spun around. No one was there but the portait of the Wise Witch. She was looking at him curiously.  
  
"What?" He whispered to her.  
  
She stared at him, an amused look in her eyes.  
  
"Those who ignore destiny ensures chaos."  
  
"I don't quite understand," Harry said.  
  
The witch squinted at him, looking at him closely.  
  
"If you continue to let others stand in your way, you will lose what is closest to your heart. Listen to your soul, it will tell you what to do. It knows."  
  
"You mean...?" Harry whispered.  
  
The witch nodded.  
  
"Follow your heart, your soul will guide you to destiny."  
  
Without another word, Harry found himself walking back down the hallway to class.  
  
  
"There ye'h are, 'Arry!" Hagrid boomed, seeing Harry approach the class. "If it was'n 'da firs' day I would take points. C'mon, join 'yer schoolmates." He pointed to Hermione and Ron, who were standing over a crate. They waved him over and Harry came to Ron's side.  
  
"What on earth are these?" Harry asked Ron, pointing to a small, bald and floppy eared creature.  
  
"Woxos." Ron said.  
  
"Woxos?" Harry countered.  
  
"Native to Ireland," Hermione explained. "They eat mushroom roots and have a nasty odor when they breath." She frowned.  
  
Leaning closer, careful not to get too close, Harry inspected the creature. It looked up at him and panted. Sure enough, a smell like raw sewage welled up the box and Harry coughed in response.  
  
"Don't say we did'nt warn you," Ron said, laughing.  
  
Harry rubbed his nose as Hagrid boomed out instructions.  
  
"Yer to take yer woxo out an' try to groom it-"  
  
"Groom it, how?" Sneered a voice. Draco Malfoy, who hated Hagrid, was tapping his left foot and kicking the box with the other. "There's no hair to groom."  
  
Hagrid gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"They should of lef' yer' mouth stuck, Malfoy. Anyway, yeh' wax it. Keep's ther' skin 'ealthy."  
  
Draco blushed angerly.  
  
Some people giggled as Hagrid demonstrated on a large woxo.  
  
"See? Now, you try."  
  
Ron gingerly picked up the woxo. Immediately, it began to squirm. Hermione quickly opened a jar of "Woxo Wax". Harry, disgustedly, dug his left hand in the jar and tried to rub it on the woxo's back. Hermione joined him as Ron struggled to keep the creature still.  
  
"Hold still, you bald... bald thing!" He muttered.  
  
The woxo let out a muffled scream and lept out of Ron's arms before he could tighten his grip. It ran off through the grass and Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran after it.  
  
"Hagrid!" Cried Hermione, but he was too busy with the other groups. They were having simular problems.  
  
"Where'd it go?!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry answered.  
  
"Well, split up and look for it!" Hermione ordered, and they ran off in different directions, skimming the woods.  
  
Harry's path led him far from the class, but he could still hear Ron's shouts.  
  
"Here, woxo, woxo, woxo!" Ron cried, far off. "C'mon you stupid thing!"  
  
Harry laughed as he walked out further and further, seeming to follow a trail in the grass. When he heard no one, and was out of sight of the class, he decided to give up and turn back. He took one step before a rustle of leaves stopped him.  
  
"Hello?" Harry whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
He shrugged and started to walk back again, before he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"I've come for my debt to be repaid."  
  
A chill ran down Harry's spine. Slowly, he turned around to face a small, hooded figure. Beady black eyes leered from under the hood, a shadow of a mad grin just visible.  
  
"You..." Harry whispered.  
  
The figure drew back the hood to reveal none-other-than Peter Pettigrew. He had gone to jail a few months back for admitting to killing thirteen muggles, betraying Lily and James Potter, and staging his own death to cover it up. Nicknamed Wormtail, he was Voldemort's servant. He brought Voldemort back to full power using his own hand and Harry's blood two years before. When Harry, first met him, Harry had saved his life from Lupin and Sirius, who were going to kill him for betraying Lily and James. This made Wormtail in his debt. Harry had thought that he had repaid his debt when he admitted everything at Sirius's trial, but as he was being dragged away to Azkaban, Wormtail crowed that Harry was now in his debt. Harry still had not figured out how.  
  
"You owe me," Wormtail squeaked.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head.  
  
"No," He whispered. "No, you repaid your debt to me at Sirius's trial. I owe you nothing!"  
  
A nervous laugh rattled from Wormtail.  
  
"Oh, but I had already paid the debt to you for saving my life before then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry countered.  
  
"How else would you have escaped Voldemort with your Etam Luos months ago? It was I that you heard give you your chance to escape!"  
  
Harry, silent, remembered that horrible night when he encountered Voldemort again. He and Renee had heard a voice that told them what to do, and it allowed them to escape. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
"So," Harry whispered. "You cleared Sirius to put myself in your debt. Most likely knowing that Voldemort would gain control of the Dementors and you would be let free shortly afterwards."  
  
"You're smart. You're father was smart too, I admired him for that." Wormtail admitted.  
  
"Don't you dare mention my father, you filth!" Harry hissed, enraged. "It's because of you that my parents are dead!"  
  
Wormtail flinched slightly, but his mad grin returned and his eyes filled with evil pleasure.  
  
"Now I've come to demand my payment," He whispered, maliciously at Harry. This frightened Harry greater, for Wormtail was always scared and weak. But it was if he was a different person, or being controled by someone else. By Voldemort most likely or his time in Azkaban, it can drive a wizard mad.  
  
Harry stepped back, searching his robes for his wand.  
  
"I can call for my Godfather," He warned. "I may not be able to take you, but he sure can."  
  
Wormtail shook his head impatiently, but his eyes widened with fear.  
  
"A wizard always repays his debts, it's a power deeper than one can touch." He said.  
  
"What do I have that you could possibly want," Harry whispered. "My life?"  
  
Wormtail wheezed, trying to laugh but he failed.  
  
"Oh, no. Not your life, but my masters'."  
  
Harry's mouth gaped open, shocked.  
  
"You... you want me to kill Voldemort for you? That's what will pay the debt?"  
  
Wormtail nodded slowly, a dangerous look on his face that Harry had never seen before.  
  
"But... but why? He's your master, if he found out that you wanted him dead he'd kill you in an instant." Harry said, suspiciously.  
  
Eyes dangerously wide, Wormtail shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm too important to him." He looked over his shoulder, a frightened squeal bubbled up in his throat. "I don't have much time, the Dementors are with me and if they come closer to Hogwarts grounds we'll be detected."  
  
"What makes you think I won't tell, that I won't yell out right now and the whole Ministry won't come pouring out of the castle? What makes you think that I won't call my Godfather, Sirius Black?" Harry accused  
  
Wormtail eyed him, urgency in his voice.  
  
"Because I know where your Etam Luos is,"  
  
Harry nearly dropped his wand.  
  
"You're going to tell me?" He whispered, suspicious still.  
  
"No," Wormtail shook his head. "But I will give you a clue."  
  
"Oh, well that'll do me good!" Harry yelled, angry at this run-around.  
  
"If I told you straight out where she was I would be suspected. My master thinks that Renee will lead you to her simply by the fact that you two are soul mates, that you can feel each other out. If that was true, you would have already found her. You get the better end of the deal, your debt gets paid and you get your Etam Luos back."  
  
Harry stared at him, thinking it over.  
  
"With Voldemort as powerful as he is now, I doubt I can kill him alone."  
  
"You can't. But you and your Etam Luos can. That's what he is so afraid of now, he will surely die if both of you try to kill him."  
  
"But even together, Renee and I can't kill him." Harry sighed.  
  
"Not yet, but you will." Wormtail said, a dangerous tone in his voice. He turned around again and moaned once more.  
  
"It's now or never, do you want the clue? Make up your mind, I must go!" He squealed.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, cautiously.  
  
"I'll only say this once," He squeaked, hurriedly. "Your Etam Luos is being held in an old house, surrounded by a dead garden, in the town of the hanged man. Only you can pass the gate!"  
  
"Town of the hanged man?" Harry whispered.  
  
"You have until your eighteenth year to fulfill your debt to me," Wormtail pulled his hood back over his head. "Good luck."  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry was confused. But he was already gone, disappearing into the woods.  
  
"HARRY!" He heard Ron searching for him, and Harry slowly went to meet him.  
  
Town of the hanged man? Harry thought to himself. Is that a Riddle?  
  
"There you are, Harry!" Hermione shouted to him. As she ran closer, her face grew concerned. "What is it, Harry? You're all flush."  
  
"What happened? You've been gone ages and we found the woxo a long time ago!" Ron asked, slapping Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Tell us, Harry. Please?" Hermione grabbed his arm gently.  
  
He looked at them both, pain in his heart at seeing them as a couple. It made him miss Renee even more.  
  
"I'm a step closer to finding Renee."  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Avoiding Obstacles  
  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, giving each other sympathetic looks. They shook their heads and stared at Harry solemnly.  
  
"Harry, you know you are'nt to go out looking for her. The Ministry and everyone else is doing their best job at finding her." Hermione said, quietly.  
  
"If they were doing their best job, she would have already been found! She's been gone for nearly three weeks!" Harry snapped, impatiently. Hermione jumped at his hostile response and Ron rubbed her arm affectionately.  
  
"Harry, we realize how you feel, but you can't-"  
  
"I can't stand back and let everyone else do everything for me any longer! I'm the only one who can reach her! Voldemort has a spell around Renee that only I can penetrate! Even if the aurors or the Ministry finds her they won't be able to get to her, no matter how powerful they are!" Harry shouted angerly. He turned and fast-walked to the castle.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shouted Ron after him, angry at Harry's outburst.  
  
"To get my Invisibility cloak... and find Renee." He muttered back.  
  
"You can't go, Harry!" Hermione shouted desperately at him.  
  
"You're as good as dead if you do!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly and turned around, his face very flush and sweat pouring down his face.  
  
"I've been as good as dead for six years! I was as good as dead at a year old! If I've survived Voldemort this long, I can survive long enough to save the girl I love." He turned back to the castle and ran, leaving a helpless Ron and Hermione behind him.  
  
Harry ran up into the castle and flew down halls and up stairwells. He rushed past suits of armor and portraits of puzzled wizards. Not watching where he was going, Harry tripped over his own feet, sprawling out onto the floor and cursing himself.  
  
"What was THAT?!" Cried a cranky voice.  
  
"Filch!" Harry whispered under his breath.  
  
Mr. Filch, the janitor, and his pet cat, Mrs. Norris, stalked the halls and looked for any excuse to punish a student. Harry did'nt think to remember that classes were still in session, and he was sure that Filch would not approve of someone running down the halls when they should of been in class. Even with Harry being a Prefect, he would be stopped.  
  
"Someone is running in the halls, my sweet. Since Peeves was exiled my work has become dull. Well, sniff 'em out, we'll get 'em."  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and searched the hall frantically for a place to hide. He dashed behind a suit of armor, but he had grown so much that what would normally be a perfect hiding spot for a twelve year old was now rediculously obvious with a sixteen year old behind it. Harry tried to shrink into the shadows, but it was no use.  
  
The soft patter of paws came stalking down the hall. Mrs. Norris sniffed the air as Harry tried his best to blend into the wall and hold his breath.  
  
"Well, my sweet? Any luck?" Filch came loping beside her, looking down with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Meow." The cat cooed, and her large eyes stared directly at Harry's hiding space. Flich followed her gaze, his grin becoming broader.  
  
"Well done, sweetheart!" He crowed. Filch suddenly seemed to jump immediately from where he was standing to right in front of the suit of armor. Harry gulped as his wrinkled and callused hand reached into the shadow and grabbed at Harry's hair.  
  
"Ah hah!" Filch bellowed, the sound echoing down the hall. Harry was yanked from his squatting position behind the suit of armor by his hair.  
  
"Oww!" Harry yelled angerly.  
  
"So, Potter! Out to cause noise in the halls durring classes? Think being a Prefect will excuse you? Oh, no... no, your fun stops here. I'm taking you to see your head of house, maybe she'll reconsider your position as a Prefect now!" Filch let go of Harry's hair, but grabbed his robes hastily instead, and began to drag him down the halls.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Harry hissed angerly. "It's an emergency, a matter of life and death!"  
  
Filch paid no attention, shaking his head and continuing to drag him towards Professor McGonagall's office. Harry tried to pull away, but the old man kept a strong hold.  
  
"Please!" Harry began to beg. "Please, I need to go. A life is at stake!"  
  
"Rubbish," Filch muttered. "Troublemakers are full of such lies!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Inquired an annoyed voice from inside McGonagall's office that they were approaching. Filch dragged Harry inside to face Professor McGonagall, who wore a mixed expression.  
  
"Found Potter here running down the halls durring class, Professor." Filch said, triumphantly.  
  
McGonagall gave Harry an inquisitive stare.  
  
"Leave us, Mr. Filch."  
  
Filch's triumphant face fell, and he stormed out of the office as if he was told Christmas was canceled. McGonagall shook her head and motioned for Harry to sit down.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Potter?" She asked, sitting behind her desk.  
  
Harry, hesitating to sit down, did so on the edge of a huge armchair that faced the Professor's desk. He stared at his feet, not sure if he should tell McGonagall the truth.  
  
"You can't go, Harry. I forbid it." She said simply, realizing Harry's silence.  
  
"But, Professor I-"  
  
"No, Harry. That's final. The order comes from the Headmaster."  
  
Harry could'nt contain his anger. He stood bolt upright and his face became flush again with rage.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of people sheltering me from what is inevitable! You know I am the only one that can save Renee! Having aurors and such out looking is pointless if they can't get past the gate! You can't control destiny, and destiny has it that I be with Renee! She's too young to die, and she will if I keep letting people stand in my way. You heard Mr. Cott, the only way for Voldemort to be defeated is if Renee and I battle him together. If she dies, then we all do. You must let me go!" He shouted, panting.  
  
McGonagall's eyes narrowed, her voice a deadly calm.  
  
"If you go you both will be killed,"  
  
"You forget who we are!" Harry fumed.  
  
"Both of you are not powerful enough to stop him yet! You are still too young! Renee is most likely too weak for a battle with him... you would have to face him alone." McGonagall's voice raised higher.  
  
"I've faced him alone five times already. I drained him of his powers as a baby, battled him over the Sorceror's stone at eleven, faced his teenaged self at twelve, dueled with him at fourteen, and held him off at fifteen. If I managed all that, I can face him again at sixteen."  
  
"Voldemort is ten times more powerful now than ever before! Even stronger than he was a few months ago. His allies are coming out of hiding, he has the Dementors at his aide, and his power is already spreading overseas. I'm afraid you won't survive another encounter alone." McGonagall's voice was a camand, a hidden message underneath saying that he would be stopped if he tried to leave.  
  
"You underestimate me," Harry hissed, and without warning, he turned to walk out.  
  
"STOP!" McGonagall shouted, angerly.  
  
Harry did'nt look back, he turned the door knob. Before McGonagall flew from her desk, Harry bumped into someone as he opened the door. Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry..." His voice was stern.  
  
"Please, let me go." Harry whispered, suddenly feeling defeated.  
  
"You know I can't." Sirius said.  
  
"Please!" Harry's eyes began to tear, the anger ebbing away by overwelming sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius shook his head, helplessness in his eyes.  
  
Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously, tears begining to run without control down his cheeks. Sirius immediately grabbed him in a tight hug, and Harry began to sob silently. They stood there a while, Harry was'nt sure how long. After some time, when the tears dried up from Harry's eyes and he could'nt shed any more, McGonagall placed her hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm very, very sorry Harry. But I'm afraid I have no choice. You will be watched at all times. You'll be able to go about your duties as Prefect, but someone will be supervising you."  
  
"I'll do it," Sirius said, without hesitating.  
  
Harry was unable to say or do anything. He simply stared into nothing, feeling like he'd lost everything. The one person he loved most in the world would die because of him. Harry did'nt realize that he was being led out of McGonagall's office, down the hall. Nor did he notice when he bumped into a concerned Ron and Hermione as classes changed. He simply sat, trapped in the dispair of his mind, for the rest of the day. Sirius silently led him to where he needed to go, at his side at all times. Harry did'nt care. He did'nt care about anything. He simply felt, felt that he had sentenced Renee to her death, abandoning her. The pain returned to his body, making him feel even worse, as Renee's emotions and agony returned after a day's absence.  
  
When it came time to collect his group of children, Sirius and Harry walked silently down the hall to the door where they were. Harry opened the door and was greeted by a grunt. Shawn Howell ushered the kids out without hesitation and slammed the door in his face once all of them were through. Harry was too depressed to care. As he turned to leave, the children watching him cautiously, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye the portrait of the Wise Witch. She was shaking her head sadly, looking dissapointed at him.  
  
"Time shows no mercy for life," She whispered.  
  
Harry simply stared at her.  
  
"I'm a failure," He muttered, starting to walk off since Sirius was watching him curiously.  
  
"Hope hangs about you and you ignore it. There is always hope. You must overcome your obstacles and seek out what you long for. Or it will be too late." The portrait hushed as Sirius walked closer, and Harry, still staring at the witch, began to walk off.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" He asked him.  
  
Harry just shook his head and continued to lead his silent group to dinner.  
  
  
For two days, Harry was watched over like a ticking bomb. Rumors spread of what happened between him and Professor McGonagall, only enforced when they saw Sirius around him. People avoided his gaze as Harry and Sirius would head down the hallways together, flanked by Ron and Hermione. They stayed supportive, but the vibe Harry gave off durring their free time led them both to go off alone. The children in his group refused to speak to him if they could manage it, and gave him no fuss when they were led to bed or to their classroom. Yet, this did'nt phase little Mary Peacecraft. She tugged at Harry's robes again before bed the second day.  
  
"Yes?" Harry croaked, looking down at her with tired eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Harry just shook his head, slightly annoyed.  
  
Mary looked ashamed, as if she did something wrong, but looked up at him with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I could fix it,"  
  
"Fix what?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Fix what's wrong." Mary said to him.  
  
He looked at her, slightly surprised, and shook his head again.  
  
"I'm afraid it's nothing you can fix,"  
  
"Then why don't you fix it?" She asked, innocently.  
  
Harry looked off into space again, sighing.  
  
"The grown-ups won't let me." He said simply.  
  
Mary looked to where he was looking, which was at nothing , and placed her small hand on Harry's arm.  
  
"You hurt inside," She whispered. "The hurt won't go away until you fix it."  
  
Harry looked quickly at her, startled at what she said. Certainly a little girl her age would not say something like that. But then again, she was a magical child, and magical children do possess powers.  
  
"Only you can fix it," She whispered again. "Don't let the grown-ups keep you from what you got to do." Smiling, she removed her hand from his arm and crawled into her sleeping bag. Harry stared, shocked, for a long time. It was'nt until Sirius touched his shoulder that he moved.  
  
Don't let the grown-ups keep you from what you want to do. Harry repeated the words in his head as he walked with Sirius up to Gryffindor tower. You must overcome your obstacles and seek out what you long for. The Wise Witch had told him something simular before.  
  
I've got to find a way out. I must start looking tonight, I won't let anyone stand in my way anymore... no matter who they are. Harry thought to himself. With a determined look on his face and following Sirius after telling the portrait of the Fat Lady the password, he went up to bed with a plan.  
  
  
Sirius slept in the common room. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were deep sleepers. Harry was laying on his bed, the curtains drawn, still fully dressed. He waited until 2 AM, when he was sure the whole castle would be asleep... except for Filch and Mrs. Norris, and the ghosts. Harry deliberated with himself if he should write a note, so as not to cause a panic with the students over if he was kidnapped or not.  
  
Quietly rummaging through his homework, Harry found a blank piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick note.  
  
  
I will return shortly with Renee. Do not underestimate me, and do not worry.  
Harry  
  
  
He placed it on his pillow, then slowly opened his trunk to reveal his prized possession. Resting neatly inside, was Harry's broomstick, the Firebolt. Harry was the talented Quidditch seeker for the Gryffindor team, and Sirius had given it to him three years ago for Christmas. It was state-of-the-art and Harry treated it like gold.  
  
Placing the Firebolt quietly on his bed, Harry searched the trunk for the other item he needed. His father's invisibility cloak. When he found the familiar liquidy material, Harry quickly grabbed the Marauder's Map and his wand, stuffed them in his robe pocket and gathered his broomstick and slung the cloak over his shoulder. He tip-toed out of the dorm room and down the stairs to the common room. Sirius was fast asleep in a huge armchair beside the fireplace, his feet propped up on another arm chair.  
  
Feeling guilty for running out on his Godfather after he had tried so hard to protect Harry, he almost said good-bye. But that would wake him, and even with the invisibility cloak on, Sirius would know that Harry was making a run for it.   
  
Harry drew the cloak over him and his broomstick, then quietly opened the back of the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Who's.... who's that?" Snorted the Fat Lady, her eyes not even half open.  
  
Harry did'nt answer, but crept down the stairs. He pulled out the Marauder's Map, which showed him every passageway in Hogwarts and where everyone was. Filch and Mrs. Norris were at the other end of the castle. He had a free path to the One-eyed Witch's statue.   
  
Once there, he stuffed the map in his pocket again, tapped the statue's hump and muttered "Dissendium!". The hump moved aside to reveal a passageway. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he began to jump in, before a quiet sigh stopped him.  
  
Harry nearly fell down, the invisibility cloak threatening to fall off. His broomstick, however, fell with a loud thud. Instinctually, Harry whipped out the Marauder's Map again. The dot appearing beside him belonged to Professor Dumbledore. Only, Harry had looked at it momments before, and he was in his study then.  
  
"Pro... Professor?" Harry stuttered.  
  
Dumbledore came into view, a tired look on his face. Harry remembered that he could see or at least tell that he was under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you, Harry." He said quietly.  
  
Harry was silent a momment, shocked.  
  
"You're... you're not?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, sighing.  
  
"This is your decision. I realize that you are mature enough now to make the choice. After no luck of finding Renee so far, I'm willing to accept what I was trying to ignore all this time. Only you can save her."  
  
Harry, not quite sure of what to say, slowly pulled the cloak off of him.  
  
"Thank you... Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Harry quickly embraced Dumbledore in a hug. The old wizard was startled, but hugged him gently back. Harry had grown so much since they first met, and the bond between them was strong.  
  
"Good luck, Harry." Dumbledore whispered, pride in his voice.  
  
Harry smiled and withdrew, picking up his broomstick and stuffing the map back in his pocket. He slung the invisibility cloak over his shoulder once more and climbed into the passageway. Before he slipped out of view, Harry called back.  
  
"I'll be back soon, with Renee."  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Search  
  
  
"YOU LET HIM GO?!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply. Sirius Black had ran into his office early that morning, when he found Harry's note. He was full of anger and worry, waving Harry's note in Dumbledore's face.  
  
"YOU LET HIM GO?!" He bellowed again.  
  
"Calm down, Sirius. Yes, I let him go."  
  
"Why? Why did you let him go? He'll be killed for sure!" Sirius wailed.  
  
"We knew from the start that Harry would be the only one to find Renee. It's part of his destiny, Sirius. We can't control that. I left it up to Harry to decide, and he knew what he had to do." Dumbledore looked exhausted.  
  
"I know Harry has met with Voldemort many times before, surviving each time when a normal adult wizard would not, but you know how powerful Voldemort is now! Harry does'nt stand a chance!" Sirius looked at Dumbledore pleadingly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's out of our hands, Sirius. Destiny has it that Harry be with Renee, no doubt to bring the final fall of Voldemort. If Renee does not survive, Voldemort will never be stopped. It seems only she and Harry can save us."  
  
"But they are only children!" Sirius whined.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Adults tend to underestimate children, and we must remember that Harry and Renee are teenagers. They will both graduate next year, Harry a full-grown wizard and Renee a full-grown witch. I believe they are mature enough to handle this situation, especially Harry. He's had a life that you or I can't begin to imagine. Together they may be the greatest magical couple ever to live." He smiled a bit, giving Sirius an amused grin. "No doubt we'll have another Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  
  
Sirius sighed, sitting down on one of Dumbledore's armchairs, and placed his face in his hands.  
  
"I feel so helpless, I promised to take care of him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and walked over to him, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"You are taking care of him, but there is only so much that any type of father can do." He sighed, walking back to his desk. "What you can do is follow him, I've already alerted all the teams and the Ministry that Harry's out. Don't stop him, but help him if you can. From what Harry found out, only he can reach her, so you can only go so far."  
  
Sirius nodded, getting to his feet. He slowly turned to leave before Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"And Sirius, there's a surprise waiting for you at the castle gates."  
  
With a quizzical expression on his face, Sirius left the office. As he made his way downstairs and through hallways, students stopped to stare. Sirius did'nt know if it was because of who he was or if they knew that he was going to look for Harry. He paid no attention and reached the main doors that led outside. Before he got one foot out the door, a yell stopped him.  
  
"Sirius! Wait!"  
  
Sirius looked back to see Ron and Hermione bounding towards him.  
  
"Wait!" They cried again.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked as they came to face him.  
  
Ron was panting too hard, so Hermione spoke for them.  
  
"Bring Harry and Renee back safely," She gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Ron managed to say. "Alive."  
  
Sirius smiled and gave them a "don't worry" expression.  
  
"Stay out of trouble," He said, turning to leave.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Ron muttered after him.  
  
Sirius laughed and the doors closed behind him. As he approached the castle gates, his expression turned from amusement to utter disbelief. Propped on it's side, metal gleaming in the morning sun, was his beloved flying motorcycle.  
  
"How...?" He whispered, running his hands over the smooth leather seats and the polished handlebars.  
  
"Kept it all these years," Muttered a voice.  
  
Sirius turned to see Hagrid leaning against the castle gates, a grin on his face.  
  
"'Bout time I returned it 'ter it's owner."  
  
"I never thought I'd see this again." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Start 'er up. I'm sure she works swell still."  
  
Sirius beamed at him, swinging his leg over the side of the bike and turning on the ignition. The familiar crack and purr of the engine roared in his ears. Hagrid shook his head and waved his hand at the gust of smog that rose from the muffler.  
  
"Bring 'Arry and Renee home safe now!" Hagrid yelled over the engine.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be back soon." Sirius cried out, as he flipped the switch on the handlebar labled "fly". The bike rose into the air and he revved up the engine. With a final wave, Sirius flew off, not sure of what to expect.  
****  
  
  
Harry had walked through Hogsmeade for two hours that morning, thinking he would get another clue as to where Renee was. It would of been too simple for Hogsmeade to be the "town of the hanged man", so he tried to find someone awake that could give him a clue. To Harry's dissapointment, the town was nearly deserted. The only people left, and awake, resided in the Three Broomsticks bar. He stepped in cautiously, searching the bar for someone he could ask. However, everyone there was drunk... the bar tender and all the maids were gone, the drunken wizards making a free lance over the alcoholic beer. Harry knew that he would'nt get a satisfactory answer from any of them, so he left.  
  
Harry left Hogsmeade, but he was not sure where he was going. He had never been out of Hogsmeade or Hogwarts, and both places were at least a hundred miles from London. It was a day's travel by train to get there. It was now 4 AM, and Harry decided that the quickest way to get anywhere was to ride his broom. He swung his Firebolt off his shoulder and mounted it. Taking off into the moon-lit sky, he went west.  
  
The sun was now rising, and Harry was'nt sure how far he had traveled before he landed his broom for a rest. He found a clearing in some woods and sat down underneath a huge oak tree. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep out of exhaustion.  
  
Renee? Renee, are you there?  
  
Harry was again surrounded by the now familiar silver mist that accompanied his mental meetings with Renee.  
  
Renee? He called again, in the voiceless speach that was thought.  
  
Harry?   
  
Renee! Where are you?  
  
Her "voice" was distant and weak, she did not appear and Harry paniced to find her.  
  
Renee, where are you? Renee?  
  
Harry... Harry, I...  
  
Renee! He yelled out to her, swatting the silver mist that remained thick in his eyes. Frustraited that he could not see her, Harry's worry grew.  
  
So... so cold.  
  
Renee! Stay with me now! I won't leave you.  
  
So...   
  
He could feel her slipping away.  
  
No! Renee! I need you to help me, I'm looking for you and I don't know where to look! Can you give me a direction?  
  
No response.  
  
Renee! Harry cried, tears begining to form in his eyes. Renee, please answer me!  
  
I love you... Harry. Her voice echoed from far away, weakly.  
  
NO! Don't you start, Renee. I'm going to get you, you... you gotta hold on! We can get through this, I WILL find you! He began to cry, and he shouted angerly.  
  
But the mist retreated from him, as he shouted out in protest.  
  
Harry woke. The sun was beaming down on him, morning in full swing. He fell forward on his face to the ground, and sobbed. When the tears where cried out to the point where he could'nt shed more, he sat up. Something thumped on his chest and he looked down to see what it was.  
  
Gleaming in the sunlight was the Golden Chain of Hope that Dumbledore had given him for his birthday. Harry kept forgeting that he had it, it's power useless because it always found itself on top of Harry's shirt. He dropped it down his shirt and the warm metal radiated on his chest. Almost instantly, Harry felt better. Suddenly, things seemed to look alright. Confidence, and of course, hope, flowed from the chain and into Harry's heart.  
  
"I will find her, we'll be together before the day is through." He stood up, wiping the old tears from his cheeks. Picking up his broom, he mounted it and rose into the air. But suddenly, Harry remembered that he did'nt know which direction to go to. His heart began to sink again. Yet, just as he was almost back to the state of mind he was in, Harry felt something tugging at him. Searching around him, he saw nothing. Whatever it was, it kept tugging at him, trying to pull him north.  
  
Without a word, and an unknown understanding, Harry flew off in the direction he was being pulled. The feeling of being drawn by something was still there and Harry made no attempt to pull free. He just knew that he was supposed to follow.  
  
  
Harry did'nt know how long he traveled, but he kept clear of all muggle towns and roads. Staying close to wooded areas, he flew until the sun was half set in the sky. Harry began to grow tired again.  
  
Whatever it was that was pulling Harry stopped. The sudden release startled Harry and he stumbled on his broom. Slowly, he decended down and landed in another clearing.   
  
Dispite how tired he was, Harry did not want to delay any further. Renee would not last any longer. He needed to find her before the day was through. Without hesitation, Harry decided to walk a while in the direction he was being pulled.  
  
For three hours, judging by the position of the sun, Harry walked on. He encountered a few houses along the way, each one deserted. Hungry, thirsty, and fatigued, Harry began to loose hope once more. Each time, he placed the chain tighter to himself, and it helped.  
  
Yet it was'nt enough. When the sun set hours later, Harry began to stagger. He grew weak and Renee's pain and suffering began to radiate into him. However, it was stronger then it was when he was at Hogwarts, which told him he was close. Only this kept him from stopping. It also told him that she was alive, yet, not for much longer.  
  
When the moon came out and the stars dotted the black sky, Harry could'nt go any further. He fell to his knees with a loud and defeated grunt.  
  
"I... I can't stop..." He moaned, panting. "Got to... got to save Renee."  
  
Harry tried to crawl, but he collapsed after only going a few feet.  
  
"Must... keep... going!" He cried. Begining to cry once more, he cursed himself. He rolled onto his back and stared at the night sky.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Renee." He whispered. "I've failed you."  
  
His vision began to blur, feeling himself loose consciousness. All he could hear was his defeated moans and cries. Just before he let himself go, giving up, he saw a shadow come over him.  
  
As the shadow leaned closer to him, he could make out that it was a woman, with long hair. He felt himself being lifted from the ground.  
  
"Renee?" He whispered, but before he could get a reply, he past out.  
  
  
"Renee..."  
  
"Shhh, quiet now."  
  
"I have to... I have to find her, she's dieing!"  
  
Harry felt warm, surrounded by something soft. He could feel something damp being pressed against his forehead. The crackle of a fire was nearby and he could sense steam in the air.  
  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. They were all fuzzy, for his glasses were off, and all he could make out were shapes. The outline of someone was sitting next to him, and Harry could now tell that he was on a soft bed, covered in a blanket.  
  
"There we are now," Said a woman's voice, kindly. Her voice was young and seemingly beautiful, as if she sung every word. Harry's eyes began to focus and he began to see her clearly. She continued to dab at his head with a damp cloth.  
  
Harry grabbed at his glasses, which was resting next to his head, put them on, and looked at the woman closely. She was very beautiful, suiting her voice perfectly. Her hair was long and an amber brown, she had a slender body and a delicate face. She looked at him kindly with large, blue eyes that reminded him immediately of Renee.  
  
"Renee!" He gasped. "I must find her!" He tried to sit up, but the woman restrained him gently.  
  
"Woa, careful now! You must rest a while, you had a pretty nasty spell out there."  
  
Harry fell back down on a pillow, gasping. The woman brushed his bangs aside and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Harry whispered, curiously.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"My name is Rose, Rose Fergison."  
  
"How... how did I get here?"  
  
Rose continued to wipe his head as she spoke.  
  
"I found you collapsed on the ground not far from my house. You were crying for someone named Renee."  
  
"Renee... I've got to find her! She's being held captive by Voldemort and if I don't get to her soon she'll die!" He tried to sit up again, but Rose withheld him.  
  
"Hold on, you are in no condition for saving anyone but yourself right now. Give yourself some time to recuperate."  
  
"I can't! She's dieing! Let me go," He began to grow angry.  
  
"If you go out the way you are now, Harry, she has no chance." Rose said sternly, but with a sense of parental concern.  
  
Harry stopped fighting to sit up and looked at her.  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
She laughed kindly and got up from the bed, walking over to a stove with a kettle steaming on top.  
  
"First off, everyone knows who you are. Yet, I would know you from a distance, for you look just like James." She turned to him, sadness in her eyes. "And you have your mother's eyes."  
  
"You knew my parents?" He asked, managing to sit up.  
  
Rose nodded, pouring tea into two cups.  
  
"I was close friends with your mother. We did a lot of things together at Hogwarts, shared many secrets." She sighed, walking back over to him and handing him a cup of tea. "Drink, it will help."  
  
Harry sipped quietly at the tea for a while, staring as politely as he could at Rose. She sat across from him in a lumpy armchair, drinking delicately from her own cup. They both studied each other.  
  
"My, how you've grown." She whispered after a while. "The last... the last time I saw your mother was about a month after you were born. She was so happy, it was much better to see her that way after all the stress that both she and James were having with You-Know-Who. You were hardly ever away from her side, she watched you like a hawk. So tiny you were! With your messy black hair..." Rose looked off into the fire. "When I heard what happened, I... I could'nt believe it. I don't think I talked with anyone for months. Soon after, I moved here, away from everyone and everything that reminded me of her." She looked back at him, a faint smile on her face. "Your father was a good man. You look and act just like him," She laughed. "I'm sure both your parents would be proud."  
  
Harry, having drained his tea cup, ran his hand through his hair and pulled the blanket off of him. He swung his feet off the bed and sat there, taking deep breaths.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for your help, but I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. Renee needs me to find her,"  
  
"You love her," Rose said, gently, cocking her head to one side.  
  
Harry smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes, she's... she's my Etam Luos, my true love."  
  
Rose nodded, putting her cup down and standing up.  
  
"Well then, Harry, you must'nt waist any more time then." She helped him to his feet, brushing his hair with her delicate hands.  
  
"You would'nt know anything about the town of the hanged man, would you?" He asked her, hopefully.  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Is that the name of the town?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. It's a clue I was given," Harry admitted.  
  
Rose studied him, concentration in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know of any towns nearby with a hanged man." She sighed, then stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute, wait... there is a town about fifty miles from here, small, real rural. A muggle town. If I remember right, there's a bar there with a name like that. In fact, I think that's what it is! The Hanged Man! It's the muggle bar there!"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure, it's worth a shot!"  
  
Harry hugged her and she embraced him, resting her slender chin on his head.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
"It's the least I can do for Lily's son." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He let go of her, smiling, and went to gather his broom and invisibility cloak. The Marauder's Map was still tucked inside his robes, and the Golden Chain of Hope began to radiate confidence back into him. Rose walked with him to the door.  
  
"Be careful now, Harry. Love can sometimes blind logic." She said, standing before him as he stepped out onto her porch. It was still night, most likely early in the morning. Harry looked at her, gratitude overwelming his emotions.  
  
"I can't begin to thank you enough," He said.  
  
"Don't mention it, I only wish I could do more." The moonlight shone on her beautiful face, making her blue eyes twinkle kindly.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him, a mystical expression on her face.  
  
"Perhaps, Harry. Who knows what fate has in store?"  
  
With a last look of appreciation, Harry mounted his broom and shot up into the air. Rose watched him as he flew off into the night, and Harry felt that nothing could stop him now. Nothing.  
  
  
Harry felt energized and confident, the chain around his neck making the feelings grow larger and larger. He flew as fast as he could, trees and countryside blazing past him. Staying in the direction Rose had told him to follow, he kept his heart open for any clues from Renee. The pain and suffering was absent, and this frightened Harry... but he refused to let it get him down. The only way for him to find her was to keep positive.  
  
Suddenly, on the horizon, Harry could make out buildings. The closer he got, the more he could make out that it was a small town.  
  
This is it. Harry thought. Renee, I'm here!  
  
Harry began to land, not wanting any muggles to see him flying. He found a spot, surrounded by trees, and touched down there. Swinging his broom over his shoulder and pulling out his invisibility cloak just in case, Harry began to walk in the direction of the town.  
  
"Lumos!" He said to his wand, illuminating the dark wood around him. He walked as quietly as he could, keeping in the direction of the town. After several minutes, Harry began to hear someone moving swiftly over leaves.  
  
Immediately, Harry ducked behind a tree, wanting to avoid muggles at all cost. When the sound stopped, Harry peeked out.  
  
No one but trees was there.  
  
Slowly, Harry got out from behind the tree and resumed on his way. When he heard the sound again, Harry stopped dead. The air seemed to fill with dispair, a gloom settling around him. He began to hear screaming in his head. It meant only one thing.  
  
He was being followed by a Dementor.  
  
Harry blocked out the growing screams in his mind as best as he could, saying the counter spell that made his wand's light go out. He was ready to face the Dementor, for he knew what to do when he encountered one.  
  
Sure enough, when the screams of both his parents and Renee seemed to echo deafening in his mind, the tall, dark and hooded shape appeared suddenly before him.  
  
Harry tried hard to focus on a happy thought, the time when he and Renee went out that night before the end of the school year on his broom. When he was satisfied that he was focused enough, he bellowed,  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Instantly, a silver stream of light shot out of Harry's wand, and a brilliant shining stag appeared. It charged at the Dementor, making it back away quickly. The stag chased it off, until Harry could no longer see them. Nervously, Harry waited for the stag to return, and sure enough, it did. It pawed it's hooves at the ground, looking straight at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded appreciatively before the stag dissapeered. His smile faultered, feeling suddenly alone, but turned and walked confidently off toward the town once more.  
  
After a long while, it seemed, Harry finnally reached the edge of the woods and looked upon a sleepy looking town. The vibes in the air were unpleasent, it was deathly silent. Walking slowly along the path into the town, Harry could tell that it was completely deserted. Yet, as he got closer, where he could see into the black windows, Harry could sense that the town was not as deserted as it seemed. Evil lurked there, filling the air and choking his senses. Pain began to throb in his scar, and Harry knew he was where he needed to be. Voldemort was waiting.  
  
Harry continued down the empty street, newspapers blowing across the ground like tumbleweed. The town had been empty for a long while. Before long, up on the right, he could see a sign swinging in time to the wind.  
  
  
The Hanged Man  
  
  
The sign read.  
  
The town of the hanged man. Harry thought to himself, pausing to stare into the bar's large window. It was completely dark, and the light from Harry's then lighted wand only reflected off the window to show his reflection.  
  
"Now," Harry said to himself, his voice seeming to stop dead in the air. "To find a house surrounded by a dead garden."  
  
Harry looked around, staring up and down the street. Wandering away from the bar, he continued down past shops and resturaunts, past flats and homes, until he seemed to walk out of the town. Alarmed that he had nearly walked out of the town and saw nothing, Harry frantically searched his surroundings, holding his wand higher.  
  
"Oh, Renee," He whispered. "If only you could lead me further."  
  
Sighing, he decided to leave the town and follow the path he was now standing on. As he got further along, it grew darker and darker. The sky had an overcast, blocking out the moon and stars. Suddenly, out of no where, thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. Rain was comming.  
  
"Great," Harry muttered.  
  
When he had been walking for what seemed like decades, Harry began to panic again.  
  
What if I past it? He asked himself.  
  
It began to pour.  
  
Harry searched his brain for the spell that would repel water from his glasses, but he was too worked up in finding Renee that he could'nt concentrate. He was running out of time.  
  
Fighting the onslaught of water as is came at him, holding his wand out in front of him to illuminate his way, Harry frantically ran through the fresh mud. He was so blind, that he slammed straight into something.  
  
Harry was knocked to the ground, mud splashing all over him. He strained to look up, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of rain drops.  
  
"Harry," Said a worried voice. "Harry, you're here!"  
  
Harry squinted.  
  
"Hannah? Hannah Cane?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. And no, you have'nt past the house yet." She pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Where is it?" He demanded.  
  
"About eighty yards behind me, but Harry... your task has become more difficult." She said hurridly.  
  
"What? What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Voldemort has my team. Every single one of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapters 9-11

A/N: Here is the conclusion of the second series of the Renee Chronicles! Chapters 9-11. I hope you enjoy, and beware of typos.  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Hatred Faces Destiny  
  
  
"What?!" Harry gasped, standing up straight and looking into her worried eyes.  
  
Hannah sighed, twisting her fingers nervously.  
  
"I felt... I knew the Dementors were comming. We were investigating the town, for rumors had it that it was surrounded by Dementors. Yet, when we got here, I did not feel any and we saw none. So, we split up. Then suddenly, I felt them. It must of been hundreds... they surrounded us. Mr. Springs... James... told me to run. I said no, I was tired of being treated like the child of the group. I could handle it... but with my telepathic abilities, what I felt was indescribable, I knew it had to be bad... for I felt your encounters through you the last time we met. But... but it was too much, and I past out. James must of hid me before he was taken." She took a deep breath and looked seriously at Harry.  
  
"I can feel every one of them, my whole team. But... but Renee is much worse, deathly ill. She is your top priority... get to her and get her out. Only... only see if you can save my team. As soon as I feel the spells surrounding the house weaken, I will come in and do it myself. Don't go out of your way though, my team is my responsibility... not yours."  
  
Harry had already began to run towards the direction Hannah had said the house was in. Lightning flashed the sky and he could see an outline of an old house, at the top of a hill. With each stride, the pain in his scar intensified... and Renee's deep suffering pulsed through him like waves. Hannah ran to keep up with him. Before he knew it, he was standing at the gate leading to the garden of the old house.  
  
"Only I can pass the gate..." Harry muttered.  
  
Hannah caught up, standing by his side, panting. She nodded grimly.  
  
"This is where you go alone,"  
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter and moved the gate open. His scar seared with blinding agony, but his will to get Renee kept his mind in focus.  
  
Hannah touched his shoulder as he began to walk through.  
  
"Hope hangs about your neck, Harry. Remember that. Courage cannot survive without hope."  
  
Harry looked back at her and smiled, then turned and entered the dead garden. The gate swung loudly back into it's lock, and Hannah watched him go. Rain continued to pour onto Harry, seeming to want to keep him back. But he did'nt care. All that mattered was Renee.  
  
I'm here, Renee! Harry thought out loud. It won't be much longer, hang on!  
  
The old, dismantled house was now as clear into view as it could get with the pouring rain. Thunder echoed off it's paneled walls, almost warning him not to enter. Yet, he fought the tangled vines that streched across the long unmowed grass and stumbled onto the doorstep. As he streched out his left hand to open the door, the door opened for him.  
  
"Come, Harry Potter. I've been waiting..."  
  
Harry heard this voice as if the wind was speaking. The evil that washed over him as he stepped inside told him that it was Voldemort. Once clear of the doorway, the door slammed shut behind him, making him jump slightly.  
  
A cold laugh echoed off the empty hallways, which led from left to right. In front of him was the foyer, a large staircase running up the middle. Harry slowly made his way into the foyer, a dim firelight illuminating the dusty walls.  
  
He pressed the Golden Chain of Hope close to his skin, by his heart, feeling the warmth spread through him and fighting the evil. Standing taller, courage building even more, Harry held his wand in a dueling position.  
  
"Where is Renee?" He called out, confidently. His voice echoed off the muddy, tiled floor.  
  
"Renee is no more," Echoed the malicious voice, seeming to pour from every crevice of the house, as if it were speaking itself and not Voldemort.  
  
Harry's heart leapt, but the chain on his neck kept his cool.  
  
"I don't believe you!" He yelled out.  
  
The laughter continued, quaking Harry's insides like Jello.  
  
"Find her, if you're so sure."  
  
Harry felt eyes peering at him from every nook and cranny of the house, but searching around him, he saw no one. He was determined not to let it frighten him, he had to find Renee.  
  
"Renee!" Harry called out, not expecting an answer. "Renee, I'm here... tell me where you are!" He began to run. He ran up hallways, tore apart rooms, searched everywhere on the house's two floors, but he found nothing. Not a single thing, not even a Death Eater or Dementor or even Voldemort himself.  
  
Panting and out of breath, panic comming to him as time drew on, Harry made way to start back where he began... thinking he missed something. As he sped-walked down a hallway that he knew led back into the foyer, he past something that made him stop dead. Backtracking, he tried to focus his eyes to see what appeared to be a blue mist, hovering by the wall. The firelight that came from a nearby torch did nothing to help his view, so Harry lit his wand. The mist began to sway in response and he could just make out the outline of a door behind the sea of blue.  
  
This is it! Harry thought.  
  
He reached out his hand to turn the nob, but as he touched the blue mist an electric shock went through his hand and surged through his body.  
  
"Ahhh!" He yelled.  
  
Instantly, the blue mist began to take a form. Cradling his arm, Harry watched in amazment as two black eyes appeared and a broad mouth streched in front of him. The mist formed what appeared to be a head around the features and it began to sway like a pendulum, back and forth.  
  
"What... who... are you?" Harry whispered, astonished.  
  
The mouth streched into an amused and cocky smile.  
  
"I am the Vexlor, guardian of spells." It's voice hummed like a muggle vacuum cleaner.  
  
Harry was silent a momment, watching the Vexlor sway back and forth in a trance-like way. He shook his head violently, his eyes narrowing as he remembered Renee waiting beyond the door.  
  
"Let me pass." Harry commanded, although his voice wavered with a slight squeak.  
  
The Vexlor's eyes became inquisitive, squinting at him as if he lied.  
  
"You are Harry James Potter. Son of James Scott Potter."  
  
Harry stared hard at the mist, startled at not the fact that it knew who he was, but knew his father's full name.  
  
"Yes..." Harry said slowly. "Let me pass."  
  
A crack of a laugh shot out from the Vexlor.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple. To break the spell, you must solve a riddle."  
  
Harry simply stared.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
The Vexlor continued it's cocky attitude, a mock expression in it's eyes.  
  
"Think you can solve it, son of James Scott Potter?"  
  
Harry began to grow angry.  
  
"Give me your best shot,"  
  
The swaying motion of the Vexlor picked up pace, it's expression emotionless.  
  
"Solve the riddle, the spell will be lifted and entry will be granted. Fail to answer, the door will be forever sealed and you shall die."  
  
They way it said it, there was no doubt that it told the truth. Harry took a deep breath, swallowing hard. If he could solve the riddle of the Sphinx, he could solve whatever this thing threw at him. He was too determined and anxious to get Renee to doubt himself, and he nodded.  
  
The Vexlor's swing picked up another pace, it's mouth in a sly grin.  
  
"What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"You have five minutes to reply." It added suddenly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.  
  
Putting on a mock look of pity and continuing it's quick swaying motion, the Vexlor repeated.  
  
"Fail to answer, the door will be forever sealed and you shall die."  
  
Harry began to panic. He paced back and forth, trying hard to think.  
  
"What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night? What has... morning... two... then three..."  
  
The Vexlor continued to sway, watching him amusedly.  
  
"Four minutes." It said.  
  
Harry shook his head, his body shaking all over. Not being able to help it, Harry's eyes began to tear.  
  
I was so close! Oh, Renee... I keep failing you.  
  
With an intent look in it's dark features, the blue mist swirling around it's "head", the Vexlor spoke in a business-like tone.  
  
"I offer you this. You may request one clue. As payment, you must grant me a single deed."  
  
Harry stopped and looked at it severly.  
  
"You serve Voldemort,"  
  
"I serve no one but myself." It answered simply.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Harry asked, suspicion in his voice.  
  
"When a wizard requests me, I come if the payment is equal to the deed."  
  
"What is Voldemort paying you?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Three minutes." The Vexlor stated.  
  
Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"What deed would you require me to do?"  
  
The Vexlor did'nt answer.  
  
Suddenly, pain shot through Harry as if he had been pierced by a sword in the gut. Renee's moans echoed in his mind.  
  
"Fine! Give me the clue!" Harry screamed.  
  
It smiled at him evily.  
  
"Life."  
  
"What? That's IT?!" Harry bellowed at him.  
  
No answer, just a casual stare.  
  
Resuming his pace, Harry ran the riddle through his mind again... trying desperately to ignore the pain.  
  
"What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night? Life. Life." He pulled at his hair with his left hand.   
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"Oh, Renee!" Harry moaned. He leaned against the opposite wall, the Vexlor watching him, keeping his quick and swaying motion. The Golden Chain of Hope clunked against Harry's chest, and warmth continued to radiate.  
  
I don't know. I don't know what it means. Harry said in his head, defeated. I've really failed Renee this time, she's going to die... because of my stupidity.  
  
No, Harry. Came another thought in his head. No. Remember, love can sometimes blind logic. Think now, think carefully.  
  
Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"One minute." The Vexlor said, dully.  
  
Staring at the blue, swaying mist, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Life. Morning, noon, and night. Four legs, two legs, three legs. A begining, a middle, and an end. Life has a begining, a middle, and an end. You're a baby, then an adult, then you grow old and die. The end.  
  
Harry stood up suddenly, making his head swim but his sudden realization countered it. The Vexlor stared at him considering.  
  
"You crawl as a baby, walk as an adult, then you need help as you age. Four legs, two legs, then three legs... with a cane. Life. Man's life! The answer is man! Birth is morning! Life is afternoon! Death is evening!" Harry shouted confidently at him.  
  
The Vexlor stopped swaying slowly, a grin of satisfaction in the mist. Dry laughter crackled from the mouth and it made Harry feel like he just sold his soul.  
  
"You are indeed, the son of James Scott Potter. Harry James Potter, you are now in my debt. I will come when I have need of your payment." The Vexlor dispirsed, the blue mist revealing the large oak door behind it. "You may now pass."  
  
With a momment's hesitation, Harry grabbed at the doorknob and twisted it open. A mildew smell hit him like a brick and the air was heavy with moisture. Holding his lit wand high, Harry could see a stairway leading down in front of him. As he made his way down, the door behind him slammed shut.  
  
Laughter filled his ears, triumphant laughter.  
  
A chill ran down Harry's spine and his scar blazed with a blinding pain. Dispite it, Harry could feel his heart tugging him down. Renee was there.  
  
He continued down the stairway, light begining to become a tad brighter as torches blazed by him. When his foot reached the bottom step, the sight he saw made his held-back tears come out with full force.  
  
Laying in the middle of what appeared to be the basement, was Renee. Her back was to him, she was on her side. He could hear her jagged and irregular breathing, heavily congested and filled with fluid. Her clothes were wet, for she was surrounded by puddles. Renee was simply there, apparently unrestrained by nothing.  
  
"Renee!" He breathed out loud.  
  
She did not respond.  
  
Harry ran to her, falling to his knees and splashing ice-cold water over himself and on Renee. He pulled her gently to face him, supporting her head gently. Her face was pale, severly hot with fever. Harry brushed her tangled and wet bangs aside and felt her forehead. Her eyes were closed and her limbs limp, the rest of her body was a deathly cold.  
  
"Renee," He whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead softly. "It's Harry... please wake up, please."  
  
Renee showed no sign of recognition.  
  
"Renee, wake up... please wake up." Harry begged, rocking her in his arms, trying to warm her with his body by holding her close.  
  
"Please... please, Renee." Tears were splashing on her, and he tried to wipe them away. Her damp hair tangled around his arms.  
  
"She won't answer," Came a quiet voice.  
  
Startled, Harry twisted around, supporting Renee, to see who spoke. Squinting at the dim corner of the basement, he could make out a figure on the ground. He tried to whip out his wand, but he was afraid to let go of Renee.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only me. James Springs." He sighed.  
  
With a closer look, Harry could just make out his muscular outline. But the strength that Harry felt radiate off him every time he saw him was gone. What was there now was defeat and hoplessness.  
  
Harry gently layed Renee on a drier piece of ground, and walked slowly towards James. His legs and arms were bound together by magic, his hair plastered to his face with sweat. He looked at Harry with desperation.  
  
"Voldemort is here, he's going to kill you both at any momment. Go! Take my sister and get away now! Untie me and I'll hold Voldemort off!"  
  
Grabbing and ripping off the magical bounds that held James's hands and feet together, Harry helped him to his feet. He ran to the other side of the basement where his wand lay and began to go up the stairs. James looked back at Harry with urgency.  
  
"Go, now! Take Renee and go! Don't worry 'bout me, I can handle it."  
  
Harry, shaking his head from his gaze, ran back to Renee. She was having trouble breathing and her body was shaking due to her fever. He bent down and tried to pick her up, but she was too heavy and he almost dropped her on his knees.  
  
"Feathricus!" Harry said, waving his wand over Renee. Nothing visible happened, but when he lifted her again, she was as light as air. Her head rested against his chest and he held her close.  
  
"Let's go home, you'll be alright, Renee, I've got you." He whispered.  
  
Turning to go up the stairs, Harry made way to leave with Renee cradled in his arms.  
  
"I've been waiting for this momment, a long... long time."   
  
Harry stopped dead, Renee's jagged breathing becoming audible with her fluid-filled lungs.  
  
Almost appearing out of thin air in front of him, was Voldemort. His snake-like face seething with hatred and triumph.  
  
"Fulicious!" Voldemort bellowed.  
  
Instantly, Harry was slammed back a full fifteen feet into the basement wall. Renee fell to the floor with a loud thud. Harry collapsed to the ground, doubled over and clutching his stomach where the curse hit him straight on. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped for air, blood dripping from his nose.  
  
"I won't waste time anymore, Harry Potter. I've learned my lesson." Voldemort stepped over Renee as if she were a stone in a garden, a malicious smile across his face and wand raised at Harry.  
  
"You can kill me, but please let Renee go!" Harry gasped.  
  
Voldemort cocked his head at him.  
  
"I promised your Etam Luos here that I would finish you both off, together. I don't brake my promises. Crucio!"  
  
The Cruciatus curse hit Harry all over. It was beyond pain. Every nerve cell in his body seemed to explode and his scar felt as if it had exploded itself. He screamed until he could no longer hear himself, his ears going numb. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped... and his body echoed off every detail of the pain that had just occured. His scar throbbed and clouded his vision. All he could tell was that he had been grabbed by the collar of his shirt and was being dragged across the wet stone floor.  
  
Harry was a heap next to Renee, who was sprawled out on the ground next to him. He looked at her, his eyes tearing away tears and blood. Suddenly, Renee's eyes opened slowly. Harry's heart lept.   
  
At least we get to say goodbye. He thought.  
  
As if she had heard him, Renee shook her head. He eyes looked down at her right hand and in it, was her wand. Harry looked at her with a "that's impossible!" look, and her mouth began to curve into a mischievous grin.  
  
"Now, stand and face your death."  
  
Harry felt himself pulled to his feet like a puppet. Voldemort had the most horrible look of triumph in his evil face as he slowly raised his wand.  
  
"Harry...." He heard Renee whisper hoarsely below him. "Help... help me up."  
  
His eyes still locked on Voldemort, he bent down and lifted Renee up by her arm. Voldemort watched with mild surprise.  
  
"Is'nt this sweet? The soul mates go out together as one."  
  
"Hold.. hold my hand... Harry." Renee managed to say.  
  
He did so, squeezing her right hand tightly and supporting her arm in arm. Her wand was moved to her left hand, and Harry held his with his right.  
  
"Goodbye, Potter."  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand straight at them.  
  
"Harry, quick... cross your wand with mine!" Renee forced her voice suddenly.  
  
She brought her wand to his and they crossed them against each other. Instantly, an intense power seemed to well up and surge through them both. A golden light glowed from their crossed wands and it grew with every second, making Voldemort faulter.  
  
"Now, Renee!" Shouted Harry.  
  
They both took a deep breath in union as Voldemort's face tightened with fear and fury.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry and Renee bellowed, their faces scrounged with intensity as a huge power shot out from them and through their wands.   
  
It hit Voldemort violently, tossing his wand from his hand aside and he was knocked a full ten feet across the floor. His face was a mixture of horror and disbelief, which suddenly turned to outrage.  
  
"Harry, we... we..." Renee collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Harry caught her head and made a quick look at Voldemort before he picked her up in his arms again.  
  
He realized he could'nt possibly kill Voldemort that night. Not alone. Renee was too ill, and she was the only one who could help defeat Voldemort. Harry backed to the stairs, his wand sticking out from his hand as he held Renee close.  
  
"Next time, will be the last..." He said, defiantly to the huddled figure of Voldemort on the floor. "I will kill you for all that you've done!"  
  
"Noooo... NOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Harry flew up the stairs, Renee in his arms. Her breathing was shallow.  
  
"Hold on, Renee. Please hold on," Harry begged to her, running out of the basement door and up the hall to the foyer.  
  
She was out cold, her fever more intense and her skin was cold and clammy.  
  
Harry stumbled into the foyer, running for the front door. He was almost there, when he saw a fallen figure in the shadows off in the right hallway.  
  
Cautiously, fighting his urge to leave and get Renee to safety, he approached the figure. The closer he got, the more he could make out that it was James, Renee's brother.  
  
He was not moving.  
  
Harry gently placed Renee on the dusty floor and leaned over James, checking for a pulse. Suddenly, James's hand shot up and grabbed Harry's arm, making him yelp.  
  
"Where's Renee?" He whispered, urgentlly.  
  
"Right here," Harry answered, pointing to her.  
  
James look off at her, tears comming freely from his eyes. He tore his gaze away and looked straight at Harry, a demanding look on his face.  
  
"Harry, I... I don't think anyone else on this earth is more deserving of my little sister than you. You are truely the bravest young man I can ever imagine knowing. Take care of her, be good to her... protect her. You are meant to be together, and the world depends on it... but most of all, she depends on you. Love conquers all. Good luck, to both of you... tell Renee I love her..."  
  
"Noo..." Harry whispered, as James's eyes drooped and his hand fell from Harry's arm. "You're gonna make it, just hold on."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at him and said the banishing charm. Instantly, James was lifted off the floor and he flew through the front door and out of sight. Harry quickly gathered up Renee, whom he could hardly hear her breath anymore, and ran out of the house.  
  
As he fought his way through tangled vines and bush, he shielded Renee's face from low-lying branches off the trees. Suddenly, the rise and fall of Renee's chest stopped. Shocked and horrified, Harry froze, looking down at her.  
  
"Nooo... RENEE! Renee, wake up!"  
  
He nudged her head with his, but she was not breathing.  
  
Paniced and crying, Harry bolted through the garden, the gate becoming visible in the distance.  
  
"Renee, stay with me now! We're almost there! C'mon!"  
  
The gate became clearer in view, and Harry could make out Hannah just beyond it. She was knelt over a figure on the ground. James.  
  
He ran faster.  
  
"Help!" He cried. "Help, she's not breathing!"  
  
Hannah looked up at him, her eyes filling at first with relief and then concern. Harry got closer to the gate and he suddenly heard a large roar.  
  
Flying at top speed, straight at them, was Sirius Black on his motorcycle.  
  
"HARRY!" He heard him yell.  
  
"SIRIUS! Sirius, help... Renee's not breathing!"  
  
Harry got to the gate, slamming it open with his hip and bolting out. He practically fell to the grass, laying Renee down gently. Sirius landed his bike, running briefly over to Hannah and James, where she shook him off and pointed to Harry. He then bolted over to Harry, hugging him first. Harry roughly shook him free.  
  
"Sirius, Renee is not breathing... she's not... help her!"  
  
Sirius looked down on Renee, frowning deeply. He gently lifted her wrist and checked for a pulse. Hours seemed to pass in seconds, each one torturing Harry as he looked back and forth from Sirius to Renee.  
  
"Harry..." Sirius whispered, putting Renee's hand down.  
  
Harry shook his head severely.  
  
"Noo... NO! No, no no..."  
  
He took Renee's head and placed her in his lap, rocking her gently back and forth and stroking her damp hair.  
  
"Noo... Renee, please come back to me..." He whispered in her ear. "Please... please, Renee..."  
  
Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, then got up from the ground and walked away. Harry hardly noticed.   
  
"Renee, I love you. I love you with all my heart. From the momment I first saw you I knew it, you are someone special. My Etam Luos. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... have a family with you... grow old with you. Never do I ever want to be away from your side, so you see... you can't die... you just can't! His tears washed over her face as he kissed her. "I love you Renee, please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone any longer."  
  
Time seemed to stop all around him. The air became still. There was no sound but the sobs of Harry. The world went out of focus around him and all he could see was Renee's pale face, pressed gently against his. Suddenly, Harry felt a presence around him. An unearthly warmth surrounded him and he felt two hands place themselves lightly on each of his shoulders. Heat went through Harry, which startled him, but he did'nt lift his head from Renee, tears still streaming from his eyes and onto her's. The glowing warmth around him picked up, and the heat growing from Harry's shoulders traveled through his body and his face to Renee.   
  
As quickly as it all started, the warmth and glow around him was gone. The presence let him go and Harry felt his shoulders go limp. He kissed Renee again.  
  
Just when he thought that she was truely gone, and his sobs became louder, Harry's right hand that was resting on her chest rose.  
  
She was breathing.  
  
Harry quickly lifted his head and placed it on top of her now-moving chest. He could hear all the liquid bubbling inside her lungs, but she was breathing. Her face began to radiate instantly with a severe fever.  
  
He kissed her joyfully.  
  
"Renee! Oh, Renee... Renee, hold on!"  
  
Sirius was walking back over, a solumn look on his face.  
  
"Harry... Harry she's-"  
  
"She's ALIVE! Sirius, she's breathing again!" Harry shouted, estatic, pulling Renee close to him, for she was shivering with fever once more.  
  
Sirius looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Harry... are you sure?"  
  
Harry held her out and Sirius bent down to feel her head. His mouth dropped and he looked at Harry quickly.  
  
"How... however...? Nevermind that now, she's still real sick. We need to get her to the hospital." Sirius picked Renee up from Harry, he being a little hesitant to let her go. Sirius then turned to Hannah, who was elevating James's head.  
  
"You have him, alright?" He asked her.  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
"We're going to Oakdust Hospital. Take James into the town there and find a fireplace. He'll be alright for the time being. When I drop Renee off, I'll come for you and James." He looked to Harry. "C'mon, Harry. She does'nt have much time."  
  
Harry ran to Sirius's bike, jumping on. Sirius placed Renee gently into his arms and swung his leg over, starting the engine. As they rose into the air, Harry watched as Hannah conjured up a strecher for James and led him down the path towards the town. She looked up at them as Sirius sped away, hope in her eyes.  
  
  
They arrived at a secluded little hospital, in the middle of nowhere, obviously to keep wizard and witch patients away from Muggle eyes. Harry held Renee tightly to him, as Sirius landed in front of the huge double doors. When they touched down, the double doors swung open and two wizards ran out, wearing white wizard robes.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" The senior doctor wizard asked, taking Renee from Harry without hesitation.  
  
"At least a month," Harry said, worried and anxious to have her away from his grip.  
  
The doctor holding Renee, ran into the hospital. Harry started to follow. Sirius revved up his bike.  
  
"Harry, I'll be back! Stay with Renee!" He took off.  
  
Harry did not look back, but tried to catch up to the doctor who was speeding away with Renee. The remaining doctor held him back.  
  
"Wait a minute there, son. You're in bad shape too." He held Harry's shoulder with a surprising amount of strength.  
  
"I want to stay with her, I got to. I'm not letting her out of my sight," Harry struggled to free himself.  
  
The doctor peered at him closely.  
  
"You're Harry Potter..." He whispered. Harry grew angry.  
  
"Please, I want to stay with Renee!"  
  
Shaking his head, the doctor tightened his grip on Harry.  
  
"You need medical attention, Renee is in good hands. Don't worry, but you need to come with me." He started to walk Harry in. Harry continued to free himself, but the doctor would not let go.  
  
"I promised I would never leave her side, she's better off with me with her!"  
  
The doctor sighed.  
  
"You need treatment, you've been through a horrible ordeal. Calm down or you'll hurt yourself more."  
  
Harry's anger grew, using his free hand to search his robes for his wand. It was with this sudden surge of anger and desperation that the pain that he'd endured that evening came back, and he stumbled suddenly. But that did'nt stop him from struggling. He was going to be with Renee no matter what.  
  
"Nurse!" The doctor called. He quickly grabbed what looked like his own wand sticking out from his robe pocket and held it tightly. Harry, still pulling away, suddenly felt all his energy slipping from him and through the doctor's hand, which held him tightly.  
  
"What... are you... doing?" Harry felt drowsy.  
  
"It'll be alright, Harry. We'll take care of you and Renee."  
  
The scene around Harry went out of focus, and the last thing he knew before he lost consciousness was that he was being lifted off the ground.  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Recovery  
  
  
Harry woke up feeling like he had slept for years. His head was heavy and he could hear people talking around him, but he could'nt make out what they were saying or who they were. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like lead.  
  
".... comming around." Harry heard someone speak.  
  
"How... gone?"  
  
"... saved her?"  
  
"Unnh..." Harry groaned.  
  
"Harry?" He recognized this voice as Sirius.  
  
Harry slowly managed to open his eyes. He saw the shapes of four people standing over him, but they were all fuzzy, like everything else. Someone had taken his glasses off. He forced his hand to search blindly for them, but Sirius went ahead and placed his glasses on his head.  
  
Everything came into focus. Sirius was sitting next to the bed, worry and relief in his eyes. Professor Dumbledore was smiling kindly at the foot of the bed. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the other side of Sirius, patting his hand maternally. The fourth person Harry did'nt recognize. She was a tall woman with short brown hair and bronze colored glasses. The clothes she wore were business-like and her face showed stress. However, she was looking at him hopefully with a small smile.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"In the hospital. You were taken in right after Renee." Sirius said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened with realization and he tried to move to sit up, but both Sirius and Mrs. Weasley held him back.  
  
"Renee!" Harry cried. "How is she? Where is she? I want to go to her!"  
  
"Careful, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley soothed. "Renee is a few doors down."  
  
Harry felt energy flow back into him and he tried desperately to get up, but he was pushed back strongly by Sirius.  
  
"Hold it. Don't push it yet, you've been through a lot. Don't make yourself worse."  
  
"I've been through worse! Please, I want to be with her. I feel fine!" Harry pressed.  
  
"Harry, listen to your Godfather. You'll be with Renee soon." Professor Dumbledore spoke, and his words told Harry to stop resisting.  
  
Harry fell back on his pillow, his heart pounding.  
  
"How long have I been here?"   
  
"You've been asleep for two days!" Mrs. Weasley said. "We've all kept watch the whole time,"  
  
"The doctors say you'll be fine. You just needed rest, however, you gave that doctor down there such a hard time that he had to put you out!" Sirius said, chuckling a little.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry, smiling his kind smile.  
  
"I'm going to check on Renee, then I must get back to Hogwarts. You stay here and rest, the doctors will let you know when you can see her. When they deem alright, you can return to Hogwarts where you're Prefect status still stands."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Get well, Harry." He left the room.  
  
The brown-haired woman, who had been silent the whole time, walked closer. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her kindly, then looked at Sirius.  
  
"Er... let's go see if we can get Harry a bit to eat, shall we Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked at her strangely, glanced at the woman, then nodded and got up. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.  
  
"We won't be far," She kissed him on his forehead, making him smile. As they left the room, the woman watched them leave, then turned to Harry. She walked closer, her smile warming her face, and looked at Harry with curiosity.  
  
"So," She said quietly. "You are the famous Harry Potter that my daughter talks so fondly of."  
  
Harry, hiding his shock, looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You are Mrs. Springs?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," He said politely.  
  
"An honor to meet you, Harry." She glanced around, looking like she did'nt know what to say next. "I... I would like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart and my husband's, for saving our little girl."  
  
Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"I would do anything for Renee." He whispered.  
  
Mrs. Springs studied him, a faint smile on her face.  
  
"I knew there was something about you, the momment I read in her letters that she saw you at school. Said she was sorted in the same house. Renee did'nt write about you as if you were just another celebrity, there was a sort of tone she gave that told me something. And she wrote about you, a lot. In almost every letter."  
  
"When I heard about... well, about how she ended up battling with You-Know-Who, I was all set to bring her home. But she insisted she wanted to stay, her place was at Hogwarts and with her friends. Then, we got a letter from the Headmaster, telling us about who Renee was. That she was an Etam Luos, and you are her match."  
  
She stared hard at Harry, as if inspecting him. This made him feel nervous. There was silence for a long time, the only sounds comming from the commute of the doctors and nurses in the hallway outside. Finally, after what seemed to Harry as forever, she broke the silence.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Harry looked at her, then blushed.  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
Mrs. Springs looked at him intently, seeming to fight tears.  
  
"My daughter is not one to take advantage of, she's an independent young woman. I trust that she's mature enough to know... to know... well, to know the difference between puppy love and true love. You, on the other hand, I have only just met. Fame tells me nothing about you. But... you did save my daughter the other night, putting yourself in mortal danger. Facing the greatest known madman in the world, who... who killed your parents. You are an extraordinary brave young man."  
  
She broke her gaze from him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, Etam Luos or no Etam Luos, it's Renee's decision as to what she wants to do with her life. I'm going to go check on her, you rest up."  
  
Mrs. Springs turned to leave, but Harry called out to her.  
  
"How is she? Will she be alright?"  
  
Mrs. Springs looked back, uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
"She's fine right now, her fever broke this morning, but she has yet to wake up. She has a severe case of pneumonia and it has put her in a coma-like state. The doctors say she could wake up any minute... or take another week or so." She fought to put a smile on her face, but it wavered into a grimace, and she left the room.  
  
  
The doctors, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley agreed to let Harry visit Renee as soon as he took a nap later that afternoon. Harry tried hard to fall asleep again, but the urge to see and be with Renee kept him wide awake, and he had to pretend to be sleeping while Sirius and Mrs. Weasley watched over him.  
  
Finnally, after Mrs. Weasley had forced dinner down Harry's throat, Sirius took him a few doors down to Renee's bedroom. Mrs. Springs, and apparently Mr. Springs, were sitting arm in arm together on a sofa facing the foot of Renee's bed. Harry entered the room slowly, with Sirius right behind him. Mrs. Springs smiled at him weakly and Mr. Springs looked at him with curiosity. Harry smiled back then looked quickly to Renee. She was sleeping, seemingly peacefully, covered in several blankets. Her breathing was not as congested and color was faint on her cheeks. Harry walked to her side, feeling himself become whole again as he drew near. As he streched out his hand and placed it gently on top of hers, the world seemed to dissapeer, and the only thing he saw was Renee in front of him.  
  
Harry did'nt know how long he was there for. All he knew was that he was with Renee, and he did not want to seperate from her again. When a nurse tried to take him back to his room, he argued until Sirius insisted to the nurse that he stay by Renee's side. Harry was eternally grateful, and he layed his head next to Renee, still holding her hand gently.  
  
He fell asleep almost instantly, but instead of the same dream he got where he could speak with Renee surrounded by a silver mist, he drempt that he was back at Hogwarts. Only, it seemed different somehow. He seemed to drift down familiar hallways, past students, but he did'nt recognize any of them. They stopped as he went past, looking at him with respect, up at him. Suddenly, he was in the Great Hall, where there was an assembly. He drifted past the house tables, that hushed as he went by. The professor's table came into view, and standing up was Dumbledore, a proud smile on his face. However, he seemed twice as old. Professor McGonagall was close by his side, seemingly assisting in helping Dumbledore up. Not all of the proffessors he knew where there, but instead he saw Neville, Seamus, and Lee Jordan. All grown up and looking at him with admiration.  
  
"There you are, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, his voice tired but full of life. "You had your wife worried."  
  
Harry felt someone stride next to him and slip an arm through his. He looked over to face a beautiful woman, with brilliant blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
"We've been waiting, honey." She said to him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Renee?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we would not be here today if it were'nt for this brave couple. We may finally rest in peace, for the danger in the magical world is now gone. Harry Potter has saved us too many times, and we are forever in his debt. However, if it were'nt for Renee Potter here, Hogwarts would surely have been destroyed, as well as each and every one of us." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Today, we honor both of them. To thank them for facing the ultimate evil and risking death. From this day forth, with the permission of the Ministry of Magic, today will be the day that we honor the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  
  
Cheers errupted from every corner of the Great Hall. Renee, who's height reached Harry's nose, kissed him. He kissed her back, and the world seemed to swirl around them.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt someone grab his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see that he was still by Renee, laying in bed in the hospital. Sirius was standing over him, a small smile on his face.  
  
"A minute longer and I think your neck would have a nasty ache," He whispered.  
  
Sunlight streamed into the nearby window, lighting Renee's face. Harry squeezed her hand gently and streched his neck.  
  
"You need to eat something," Sirius told him.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry said bluntly.  
  
"Well, you can't keep watch over her forever."  
  
"I can, and I will... for as long as I live."  
  
Sirius sighed and left the room. Harry watched him go until he was alone again with Renee. He looked down at her and stroked her hair. Her face was cool, fever gone, and her breathing was clear and regular.  
  
"Oh, Renee," Harry whispered to her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I would have traded places with you in a heartbeat. Never do I ever want to see you in pain. I feel like it's all my fault."  
  
His head fell on her chest gently, and the rise and fall of her breathing comforted him.  
  
"Don't be silly, you're so stubborn."  
  
Harry's head snapped up, and he looked straight into Renee's blue eyes. She was awake, and she had tired smile.  
  
"Renee!"  
  
They kissed and Renee reached up and played with his hair.  
  
"Oh, Renee. I thought I lost you..." He whispered, leaning back to look at her.  
  
"I did'nt think I would see you again," She said, her voice hoarse  
  
Harry let his head drop on her chest again, and she stroked his hair.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Renee whispered suddenly.  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"When we got out of the house, I assume I went out cold. But I could hear everything, seemingly far away. I felt as if someone was pushing me back, back through darkness. Everything was dark, but I heard you, and your words pulled me back. Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Harry looked at her, tears stinging to come out, and he took her face in his hands and leaned close.  
  
"Every word."  
  
Renee blinked and tears streamed out, she smiled broadly.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Renee."  
  
"Renee... !"  
  
They looked up to see Mrs. Springs, standing stunned in the doorway. Mr. Springs, Sirius, and Timothy were fighting to look behind her.  
  
"Hey mom," Renee said, grabbing Harry's hand to reassure him.  
  
Mrs. Springs ran over and embraced Renee in a tight hug. Mr. Springs came over and put his arm around his wife. Timothy came to stand behind them, a relieved smile on his face, and Sirius stood by Harry.  
  
"Come, Harry. Let's give them some time alone."  
  
Harry squeezed Renee's hand, then let go. She watched him as Sirius took his shoulder and led him out of the room. Their eyes locked on each other until Harry was outside the door.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Harry." Sirius told him.  
  
"Sirius, when did my dad propose to my mum?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, shocked.  
  
"You're too young to worry 'bout that now,"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to pop the question now. I just want to know!"  
  
Sirius still looked reluctant, staring at him suspiciously. He sighed then leaned close to him.  
  
"You don't know how many times James tried to propose to Lily. He finally did it after we graduated from Hogwarts, on the train home."  
  
He shook Harry's shoulders warningly.  
  
"Now don't you go about making plans now, enjoy being a kid while you still can. There's plenty of time to settle down afterwards!"  
  
Harry laughed again and Sirius led him back to his room.  
  
  
Renee had to stay in the hospital for nearly two weeks, to clear up the pneumonia and heal some bruises. Harry stayed by her side as long as he could, until he was practically chased out by a nurse or a doctor. He had been discharged the day after Renee woke up, but he refused to leave. He slept on a chair by her bed and Sirius brought him food.  
  
James Springs, who had been recovering in the adult wizard ward, came to visit Renee a few times. She was surprised to see him, and horrified that he got real hurt. Renee's family stayed close by, and James was soon released.  
  
Finally, Renee was well enough to leave, and Harry helped her out of the hospital and back to Hogwarts. They had plenty of stares for a long time, but that did'nt phase them.  
  
  
When things were seemingly back to normal, as normal as it could be with the castle filled with little kids, Harry continued to be at Renee's side almost all the time. Hermione and Ron thought it wonderful, and took advantage of their absence to be alone together themselves.  
  
Harry and Renee spent most of their free time by the lake, on the same log that they shared that night they went flying together. Arm in arm, they stared at the water together in mutual silence.  
  
As they sat together by the lake watching the sun set one day, Renee broke the usual silence.  
  
"My brother's whole team was killed,"  
  
Harry looked at her, shocked.  
  
"I did'nt know,"  
  
She smiled weakly, sighing.  
  
"My cousin Hannah and my brother went back to the U.S. today. James is going to assemble another team and come back. My parents are trying to see if they can get their jobs to let them stay here in England, but my dad is very patriotic and is'nt really up to moving out of the country... even though he was'nt in the country much to begin with! Timothy said he fixed up the house, there was no real damage."  
  
Harry hugged her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, how on earth do you handle meeting Voldemort as many times as do?" She asked, shuddering.  
  
He was silent for a long while, taking deep breaths.  
  
"I really don't know,"  
  
"We're going to have to face him again," Renee whispered.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Can we really stop him?"  
  
"Together, we just might be able to."  
  
They were silent a momment.  
  
"Harry, I'm scared."  
  
"So am I,"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Let destiny show us the way," Harry stoked her hair.  
  
The sun was completely gone, and they walked back to the castle. Renee helped him gather his group of children and take them to bed. As they walked to the hallway to let them settle in, little Mary Peacecraft tugged at Harry and Renee's robes.  
  
"Are you two in love?"  
  
Harry and Renee stopped, exchanging embarrassed glances.  
  
"Are you guys goning to get married?" Cried one boy from the back.  
  
"Er..." Harry started.  
  
"Are you going to have kids?" Cried another.  
  
"Uhh..." Renee blushed.  
  
"Have you kissed each other?"  
  
"Eeeewwww!" Moaned half the group.  
  
"What's all the noise about? Ah, no wonder... it's Prefect Potter and his group of infants."  
  
Draco Malfoy was sliding down the hall, followed closely by his group of ten year olds who had expressions identical to Draco's.  
  
"Go back to the hole you crawled out from, Malfoy." Renee sneered.  
  
Draco looked her over with disgust.  
  
"Ah, if it is'nt the American who got herself lost and had to have the famous Harry Potter come and rescue her. Helping the looser shepherd his flock are we?"  
  
Renee grabbed hold of Harry's robes to keep him from throwing himself on top of Draco. She raised her wand and uttered a spell. Instantly, Draco's nose swelled to the size of a golf ball and it turned a glowing red.  
  
"You won't need help finding your way, Malfoy, as long as you got your nose to guide you." Renee giggled.  
  
"Look, it's Rudolph!" Shouted one little girl.  
  
Both Harry and Draco's groups broke out into laughter and sang "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". Draco's cheeks turned the same color of his nose and he stomped off, his group singing and laughing behind him.  
  
  
After Harry and Renee settled the children in and went up to Gryffindor tower, they sat alone together in the common room a while.  
  
"Renee?" He asked her, staring into the fire.  
  
"Emm?"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine Harry, as long as I'm with you."  
  
He smiled, taking her hand into his.  
  
"What do you want to do... after you graduate?" He asked her.  
  
She stared at him a while.  
  
"I'm not sure, I still have a year and a half before that happens."  
  
"Will you stay here, in England?"  
  
"I can't imagine moving back to Florida, not now."  
  
He smiled happily. They were silent a long time, before Harry led her to the girl's dorm stairs and kissed her goodnight.  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, all the Prefects were called into Professor McGonagall's office. She waisted no time getting to the subject.  
  
"The children will be going soon, out of the country."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"The parents are helping us locate all the Death Eaters and the Dementors, but they are wide spread, and rumor has it that they are centralizing around Hogwarts. Soon, it will be too dangerous to have so many children to look after her. Portkeys and fireplaces are being hooked up to locations around North America. Schools in those areas will share accommodations for the children. Students remaining here will continue school, but Hogwarts will be on alert. If things continue to get out of hand, school will be canceled and the rest of the school will join those in America."  
  
Harry and the other Prefects were shocked beyond words. It was all so sudden.  
  
"If we manage to continue the school year," McGonagall continued. "All of us will remain here at Hogwarts for the summer, for safety reasons. No new students will be admitted. Quidditch is canceled until further notice and no one is permitted outside without permission. Outdoor classes will be brought inside. I expect each of you to enforce these new perimeters."  
  
Silence filled the room, McGonagall sighing heavily. She looked at all of them in turn, her face full of stress.  
  
"Stay calm, for all our sakes. Inform your groups, they will be leaving by the end of the day."  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dawn of Change  
  
  
"Keep close together now, you don't want to get lost."  
  
Harry was drawing his group closer to him, as the hallway his group was assigned to was called to leave. All Hogwarts students were kept in class, and all the Prefects were taking their groups to assigned areas where they will be sent overseas.  
  
"Why do we have to go, Harry?" Asked Mary Peacecraft.  
  
"It will be safer where you are going," He answered, absentmindedly following the groups ahead of him.  
  
"I want to stay with you," She said, whining.  
  
Harry smiled, taking her hand.  
  
"It will be alright, you'll be back home in no time."  
  
Mary stared at him, her mysterious glare comming back that he saw the night he left to find Renee. She shook her head.  
  
"Things will get much worse before it becomes alright, we won't be home for a long time, won't we?"  
  
Harry stopped, staring down at her with wonder.  
  
"I really don't know, Mary." He whispered sadly.  
  
Mary's unusual expression changed back to that of a frightened little girl, and Harry continued to lead her and the rest of the group into the Great Hall.  
  
A quarter of all the groups were there. Ron's group was already in line for the fireplace. He waved to Harry and Harry waved back as Professor McGonagall walked over to him. She handed him a slip of parchment and headed behind him to the other groups without a word.  
  
"It says here that all of you will be going to Greenriver Academy, a school in Montana." Harry began to read the note out loud.  
  
"Where's Montana?" Asked Will Taft, one of the triplets.  
  
"In America," Answered his big sister, Ashlie, with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Professor Lock will meet you when you get there, you will be told what goes on from there." Harry finished.  
  
"Are you comming with us?" Asked the boy named Andrew.  
  
Before Harry could answer, he felt a tug at his robes.  
  
"No, he's not. He has to make things better here." Said Mary.  
  
The group was silent, making Harry uncomfortable. The line was moving awfully fast, and before he knew it, it was his group's turn to jump into the green flames.  
  
"Don't worry, guys," Harry said, pulling them closer. "Everything will be fine."  
  
One by one, the sixteen children in his group jumped into the fire yelling out "Greenriver Academy!". After a few minutes, all who was left was Mary Peacecraft. She stared up at him with her mystical look, backing slowly into the flames.  
  
"Good luck, Harry Potter!" She said, then turning around and yelling out the name of the school. In a flash, she was gone.  
  
Harry, bewildered, was pushed roughly aside by a Ravenclaw Prefect to let their own group go through. Still staring off into nothing, he felt Ron grab his shoulder.  
  
"We better go, Harry." He said to him gently.  
  
Harry nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall.  
****  
  
  
The rest of the school year was a blur for Renee. It seemed time had sped up and she had a hard time keeping up with it. The Christmas holidays came and went, each and every student staying at Hogwarts for the first time. Since Hogsmeade visits were cancelled for the rest of the year, it was hard to get presents for everyone. Renee, unable to do much of anything, did not have enough time to even draw pictures to give as gifts. Instead, Harry and Renee spent the entire day together, alone. He showed her secret passageways and told stories about how he almost got caught each time. She was more quiet than usual, yet listened to every word with curiosity and amusement. Renee was'nt sure if Harry could tell how much she hurt on the inside, she tried hard to hide it.  
  
The nightmares plauged her almost every night. This is what gave her away to Harry, since they were so tuned in to each other. He tried his best to comfort her, and she admired him for his effort. Harry often lent her his happiball, and it never failed to cheer her up. Yet, deep down inside, she knew how serious the situation was outside the castle walls... and she was mortally afraid for Harry. She did not want to loose him, and if something happened again, she was afraid that he would not walk away alive.  
  
When she finally did start to draw again, her artwork changed dramatically. She rarely drew in colored pencil anymore, keeping her work in graphite most of the time. Normally one particular to draw realistically, Renee began to draw more abstract. Her artwork began to bring her deep feelings into a visual sense, and once she was done with a piece, she was so afraid of it that she burned it in the common room fire.  
  
Hermione was a great girl friend to talk to, Renee often let loose her feelings to her, and she was very understanding. They would talk for hours in the girl's dorms, exchanging their feelings. Hermione was still deeply hurt from her own expreience with Voldemort the year before, and they confided in one another.  
  
"So," Hermione said causually one night to Renee, fiddling with her fingernails. "When do you think you'll get married?"  
  
Renee dropped the sketch she was playing with and stared at Hermione with a shocked expression.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" She whispered, sheepishly.  
  
Hermione put on a sly smile, a friendly one, and rolled onto her stomach on Renee's bed, kicking her legs playfully in the air.  
  
"You know what I mean,"  
  
Renee blushed deeply and looked away, pretending to be interested in her box of graphites.  
  
"Don't be silly," She muttered.  
  
"Oh come on, Renee! It's only a matter of time! When do you think he'll ask you?" Hermione sighed deeply with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Renee stared at her, giving Hermione a reproving look.  
  
"We're only sixth years, Hermione. It's a little too early to talk about this sort of thing."  
  
"You know as well as I do that he's eventually going to ask," Hermione shrugged, sitting back up and fixing her hair.  
  
Renee looked at her mischievous grin.  
  
"So when's Ron going to ask you?"  
  
Hermione turned to her with a "deer-caught-in-the-headlights" expression, it was her turn to blush.  
  
"Well, er..."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Renee giggled.  
  
They both began to laugh and Renee got up from where she was sitting and landed next to Hermione on the bed. They quieted and the room was soon silent, the only sounds comming from some loud third years in the common room downstairs.  
  
"Hermione?" Renee whispered, a serious tone overcomming her.  
  
"Emm?"  
  
"Things are bad, and it's only going to get much worse."  
  
Hermione stiffened, a solemn expression on her face.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Are we going to get though this?" Renee turned to Hermione. Hermione looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"I'm not sure, Renee. I'm not sure."  
  
  
Time continued to wizz by, past Renee's 17th birthday. Spring came, but the school was unable to enjoy it for the students were hardly allowed outside. Renee, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became an inseparable group once more to cope with the cabin fever. The teachers were not much of a joy to be around, Snape was often absent from class, most likely to deal with Death Eater spying. Hagrid was gone a lot too, to help with the giants.  
  
When the end of the school year came, much to fast for Renee, the school was informed that no student was going home. The whole school was in a nervous and frightened uproar. To help the students deal with it, Dumbledore ordered the construction of a rec hall, to be built next to the castle. There, indoor Quidditch and other sports could be played. This announcement seemed to please some, but fear was still there.  
  
  
And so, for the rest of the summer and into the fall, the situation drew worse. It was spreading into the muggle world as mysterious fires, disappearances, and even murders were reported. Not a single person, witch, wizard, or muggle was safe. The magical world became a very dangerous place to live in. Hogwarts soon began to drain of students, as their parents refused to fight any longer and took them out of the country. Dumbledore insisted that it was no use, for Voldemort's power was spreading, but it did not stop them.  
  
When Harry and the gang entered their seventh and final year, there were no new first years. The Slytherin house population dwindled mysteriously to consist of only twenty students. Harry and Renee, to everyone's fake surprise, were made Head Boy and Girl. Dumbledore was often absent, rumors had it that his old age was catching up with him and the stress made him sick. Classes became surpisingly easy, as the professors were so stressed out and distracted that they no longer challenged the students. There was no house championship, no Halloween feast, Hogsmeade visits were not even brought up, and when the holidays finally drew near, there was little cheer to go around.  
  
A dark pall seemed to cover the castle, and the entire country for that matter. Renee sensed that it was only the begining, and light won't come for a long, long time. Harry could tell what Renee was feeling, and often had his arm around her waist, both of them staring silently out windows into the gloom that had come over their world. The only thing that kept the situation bearable, was being together.  
  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and dispite all the bad things that suffocated the happiness out of everyone... graduation time finally came.  
  
"Girls on the left, boys on the right!" Professor McGonagall barked durring rehearsal the day before the graduation ceremony. "Head Boy and Girl out in front, please!"  
  
All the seventh years groaned, what was left of them anyway, as they tried to arrange themselves to McGonagall's standards. Her normally neat hair was all frazzled and dark circles were around her eyes.  
  
Ron and Hermione slid behind Renee and Harry.  
  
"Nervous?" Ron whispered to them.  
  
They both shook their heads a little too fast, obviously nervous.  
  
"Is your family comming, Renee?" Hermione whispered behind Renee's back.  
  
"My parents are, but my brothers are too busy with... well, too busy." She said.  
  
"Sirius gonna be here, Harry?" Ron asked him.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Lupin too, he wrote to tell me he's got some time to come see."  
  
"Cool," Ron said.  
  
  
For the rest of the day, Renee noticed that Harry was staring at her very unusally. Whenever she asked him what was up, he just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"I wonder," She muttered to herself.  
****  
  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
The Great Hall was filled with adults, the house colors flooding the room. All the professors were wearing their formal uniforms, including Professor Dumbledore. He was standing before a great podium, his eyes tired looking yet with their characteristic twinkle.  
  
"The graduation ceremony will now begin,"  
  
The giant doors opened, and in the doorway, side by side, was Harry and Renee. Their Head Boy and Head Girl badges displayed on their graduation robes reflected the candle light. They walked slowly into the hall, all eyes upon them. Two by two, the rest of the seventh years followed them, Ron and Hermione second in line.   
  
Harry walked real close to Renee, keeping his eyes looking straight in front of him. He reached out his hand and took Renee's and out of the corner of his eye he could see her smile. Off to his right he could see Sirius and Lupin, looking real proud and nodding. Harry grinned as they reached the end of the pathway, where they had to seperate into two seperate lines. He squeezed Renee's hand affectionately and she did the same as they drifted apart, girls going to the left and boys to the right. When everyone was in place, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I have had the greatest pleasure of seeing these talented young adults grow for seven years. They have come from knowing little or no magic at all, to becoming mature wizards and witches. Today, they leave Hogwarts behind, and go to make a difference in the magical world." His tone became dark.  
  
"These wizards and witches are our future. Hopefully they can right what the past generations have done, and bring peace to our lives once more. We have entered a dark and dangerous time, and we hope that as our children go out into the world, they can bring us out of it... safely." Dumbledore shook his head, bringing a smile back on his face.  
  
"But enough of this, we are all here to celebrate our children's comming of age as wizards and witches. It is my greatest pleasure, to present these young adults with their diploma."  
  
The lines of students turned to face him, preparing to climb the stage.  
  
"To begin, will the Head Boy and Girl please come forth?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard, as the hall silenced to whispers. He could see Renee approaching from the other side, a nervous but encouraging smile on her face. They came side by side of Dumbledore, and he smiled at them. Harry had grown to match Dumbledore's height and Renee came up to their noses. Dumbledore then took his wand and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you have successfully completed seven years of schooling here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have lived up to the standards of your house, Gryffindor, with honors. You have shown unending courage and have saved the school in many situations that we are forever in your debt for. May you use your talents only for good, preserving the values and beliefs that have come down through the ages in the magical world." He placed his wand on Harry's shoulder, and a golden tassel appeared next to his Head Boy badge. "Congratuatlions, and good luck."  
  
Harry beamed at Dumbledore, who exchanged the look equally. The hall errupted into applause, and Harry could make out Sirius and Lupin clapping loudly among the crowd.  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Renee.  
  
"Renee Anne Springs, you have also completed seven years of schooling, three of which being here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With an admirable amount of courage, you left your home in the United States to learn here. You have also lived up to the standards of your house, Gryffindor, showing unwavering bravery in the face of many obstacles. May you use your talents only for good, preserving the values and beliefs that have come down through the ages in the magical world." He placed his wand on her shoulder, and an identical golden tassel appeared on her robes like Harry's. "Gongratualtions, and good luck."  
  
She smiled, blushing, and Dumbledore took her arm gently as well as Harry's. He drew them together, and pointed to Professor McGonagall, who was holding their diplomas. They walked together, taking their diplomas and exchanging hand shakes. With a deafening applause, they both walked off the stage to join their lines.  
  
Dumbledore then presented the rest of the seventh years with their diplomas, giving the ceremonial speech to each of them. When he had given out the last diploma, he swept his arms wide to indicate all the students.  
  
"I present before you, the latest graduated class from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The hall again errupted into cheers.  
  
  
As the hall emptied, students joining their parents to leave Hogwarts for the last time, Dumbledore suddenly appeared by Harry and Renee, who were talking together with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"May I have a minute with Harry?" He asked them politely.  
  
Renee, Ron, and Hermione nodded, leaving them be.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I'm very proud of you."  
  
Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"I know for a fact that your parents would be immensely proud as well." He looked over his shoulder, then back at Harry seriously.  
  
"You know what you must do,"  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"Yes," He whispered.  
  
"Your father was an auror, Harry. That's partly the reason why Voldemort wanted to kill him. The reason why he wants you dead, however, is that it was predicted that a Potter was going to be his downfall. Your family bloodline goes way back, Harry. All of them powerful wizards. Unfortunately, Voldemort is so powerful now that you alone cannot stop him. But you and Renee can, that was predicted as well. Take care, both of you, and keep in touch."  
  
Without another word, and before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore simply dissapeered.  
  
"What was that all about?" Renee asked gently, comming to his side.  
  
Harry looked at her, his expression turning confident. Renee looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" She asked him.  
  
He quickly took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall. People stopped to look as they walked by, Renee too confused to ask.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Some place where we can talk,"  
  
Not asking any further, Renee allowed Harry to gently lead her up the stairwells, finally comming out to the top of a tower. It was night, and the dark gloom that had become common place over the land seemed to be less threatening than usual.  
  
Harry led her over to the edge, and they looked over the castle grounds quietly. After a momment, Renee asked again.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
He sighed deeply, his hands shaking just a little.  
  
"Renee..." His throat clogged up.  
  
She turned to look straight into his green eyes, and he melted at the sight of her own blue eyes, reflecting the firelight that drifted up to them from below.  
  
"What's wrong?" She pressed, her voice concerned.  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Remember, last year, when I asked you if you were going to stay here in England after we graduated?"  
  
"Yes..." She answered, slowly.  
  
"Do you still want to?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry swallowed hard, taking her hands in his and staring down at them.  
  
"Where will you stay?"  
  
Renee was quiet a momment.  
  
"I'm not sure," She whispered.  
  
He looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Could you... would you, stay with me?" He whispered, nervously.  
  
Renee stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"I never want to leave you." Her voice was barely audible. Harry let out a deep breath, relieved.  
  
"And..." Harry trailed off, too afraid to ask.  
  
Renee continued to stare at him, silent.  
  
"And... and..."  
  
She took her hand and held his cheek, he leaned into it, closing his eyes.  
  
"And what?" She whispered.  
  
After a momment, Harry took her hand into his once more, suddenly kneeling to one knee. He looked up at her, his green eyes pleading.  
  
"And when your ready.... would you marry me?"  
  
Renee's eyes went wide with shock as Harry quickly started to babble.  
  
"You don't have to answer... I just wanted... it's alright if you... er.. what I mean is..."  
  
She took her index finger and placed it gently over his mouth, silencing him. Her eyes were glossy with tears and it was her turn to shake nervously.  
  
"Do you mean it?" She breathed.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"With my entire heart and soul,"  
  
The tears trickled down her cheek, and she nodded as well.  
  
"Oh, Harry..."  
  
She fell into his arms, and they kissed. When they parted, Harry held Renee by her waist and they looked out into the darkness together. After what seemed like forever, Harry broke the silence, stroking Renee's hair.  
  
"Life will be difficult, now." He said.  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"Yes, but not as much, as long as we're together."  
  
Harry agreed.  
  
"I promise to never let anything bad happen to you,"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes. He smiled, kissing her forehead, then turned back to the darkness with a dangerous expression.  
  
"Just wait, you'll see. Voldemort will curse the day he first heard our names... and in time, we'll make him pay. He'll learn never to mess with the Potters again."  
  
  
~Through the darkness, dawns light. Destiny has yet to be fulfilled.~  
  
  
A/N: Ahh! I so love the last part! ::wipes eyes:: Yes, the next series is "Break In the Darkness". You may go read that now! But, please review if you haven't done so already.. please? Thanks!  
~OrcaPotter 


End file.
